Terror Zodiacal
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: ¿Cuanto miedo puede causar un duende, una muerta, un ahorcado y una llorona?... Historias de terror, que solo deben escucharlas los valientes... ¿Los Caballeros Dorados tendrán el valor de enfrentar esos cuentos de ultratumba? ¡Por fin capitulo tres! Perdón por la tardanza.
1. Un día lluvioso Un día de aburricion

Holaaa A Todoooosssss!

Hoy les traigo una historia para asustarse y reir sin parar XD! (no muy segura de lo terrorifico) Espero sea de su agrado. Si me disen que "NO" pues la borro y la doy por terminada.. .Aunque me encanta! Pero la desicion la tienen ustedes. Los capitulos seran cortos, espero no tengan problemas con ello. Más informacion hasta abajo.

Nada de Sain Seiya me pertenece, TODO es de Masami Kurumada y diversas compañias.

Advertencia: Expresiones fuertes, doble sentido (albures) etc, etc... Leer bajo su propio riesgo... Esto NO es YAOI.

Cualquier detalle climatico o geografico de Grecia es licencia artística, esta de lujo la libertad de los escritores! Así que: si llueve, hace frio, o caen pollos de el cielo es invento de la escritora! =D

Nota: Esto sucede una semana despues de _**El Horoscopo**_ **.** xD

Sin más que desir... Aun XD... Disfruten.

Terror Zodiacal

Capitulo Uno: Un día lluvioso... Un día de aburricion...

La casa de Géminis... Un lugar lugubre y terrorifico, que atemoriza hasta al mas valiente... Lugar donde vive el caballero más poderoso y más sexy de toda la orden de Athena... Y tambien su hermano menor.

Un día, justo el 4 de marzo (Un viernes de peliculas), que se esperaba ser alegre y caluroso termino siendo lluvioso y terrorifico... Maldita contaminacion global... O como suele decir la poblacion humana, Febrero Loco, Marzo otro poco.

Diez caballeros, un suplente (Kanon) y el mismisimo patriarca. Se encontraban en la tersera casa, refugiandose del terrible clima. Que si mal no les fallaban las cuentas desde hace varios días llovia, pero no como esa tormenta que presensiaban, había tomado la vida de alguien inosente y más puro que un bebe; La luz. Vivir sin electricidad era lo mismo que vivir sin comida, tarde o temprano; Te mueres... Todos culpaban a alguien en especial... Bueno, _casi_ todos.

\- Vamos a amarrarlo y lanzarlo al mar... O ya de plano encerrarlo en Cabos Sunion... - mascara tenia al gemelo menor agarrado por el cuello. - Quizas así Poseidon deje de castigarnos con esta endemoniada lluvia.

\- Que... Que yo no tengoo la culpa... Con un carajo...- se zafo del agarre del cangrejo, dio dos pasos hacia atras hasta repegarse a la pared.- De seguro esta haciendo berrinche... Cada que queria algo y no se lo daban nos daba unas rebolcadas en Atlantis... Que hasta se nos metia la arena hasta donde no llega el sol.- miro a todos los presentes.

\- Por amor de todos los dioses...- Shion se tallo los ojos.- Ya deja a Kanon en paz.

\- Envidio a Athena y los cinco magnificos*- Aioria se encontraba recostado en el sofa junto con el bicho, la hielera y el borrego.- ¿Creen que este lloviendo en Japon?

\- No...- informo el galo- Solo el mal clima azota a toda Grecia.

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?.- le miro el bicho.

\- Porque soy el unico que ve el Noticiero de la mañana en lugar de ver Top Cats**.

\- Ya ni me lo recuerdes hielera- se cubrio los ojos con el antebrazo.- Hoy no pude ver a Benito Bonoche***...Porque la luz!- exclamo alzando los brazos- Llevate a Camus pero no a la luz!- el galo rodó los ojos.

\- Maldito Saga- el gemelo se cruzo de brazos- Justo cuando le tocaba lavar la ropa, Athena le llama para un "Asunto importante"- dijo moviendo las manos.- No tengo ni unos calzones limpios.

\- Usalos al revez- le sugirio Shaka. Los caballeros se le quedaron viendo.- De dentro hacia afuera y viseversa****.

\- O.o- mirada grupal.

\- ¿Qué? Solo le sugeria, que le sugiera no significa que yo lo haga.- una gota de sudor resvalo por la frente de el hindu.

\- Ah...- Dijeron.

\- Pobre de Aioros.- se lamento el gato.- Tener que convivir con el desequilibrado, idiota y loco de Saga, la berrinchula de Athena, y los bronce.- ignoro la mirada de Kanon... Nadíe ofendia a su hermano, salvo él.

\- Claro... Les llevaron a Japón... Como no se pueden ir solitos y le es más barato a Saori viajar por la Otra Dimencion a pagar un avión- rodó los ojos- Deseguro regresan mañana...- dijo la cabra.- O hasta que les dejen venir esos desquisiados.

\- Y como siempre susede cada vez que llueve.- Dohko alzo los brazos al cielo.- ¡No hay luz!

 _\- Se fue la luz en todo el barrio, prende las velas que la fiesta no se acaba, esta noche voy a ser tuyo, esta noche sere tuyo.[1]-_ Canto Shaka.

\- Callate Shaka- ordeno el gemelo- Y gracias por recordarme de encender las velas.- dijo entrando a la cosina para despues salir con varias parafinas en la mano.

\- Qué podemos hacer por el momento...- Nemo miro a sus compañeros.

\- Creo que mi hermano guarda unos juegos de mesa en su cuarto.- Kanon se dirigio a paso veloz a la habitacion de su gemelo.

\- Ahora que me tocaba invitarles a ver peliculas en mi casa.- se quejo el bicho.- Les iba a poner una XXX.

\- Milo.- el galo le miro.- Nadie quiere ver tus estupidas e inutiles peliculas.

\- No son estupidas- se defendio- es entretencion pura...Y para aprender a complacer mejor a una dama.- Sonrio picaramente.

\- Total mente de acuerdo.- acotó el viejo maestro de los cinco picos.- Esas peliculas son muy educativas.

\- Prefiero, por mi salud mental, ignorarte Dohko.- Shion traspaso con su mirada al caliente y fogozo Libra. (XD)

\- Por toda la maldita y jodida suerte de todos los malditos y rejodidos...- el gemelo venia vosiferando mil y un maldisiones.

\- Kanon... Con esa boquita comes.- le regaño el patriarca.

\- Es que el tarado y bipolar de Saga dejo su cuarto cerrado.- se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohin de disgusto.- Y yo no tengo llave para entrar.- se soplo el flequillo molesto.

\- Entonses...Moriremos de aburrimiento- Nemo se soplo su flequillo imitando al gemelo.

\- Porque mejor no contamos historias.- propuso alegremente Aldebaran.

\- Si a esas vamos...Yo les contare la historia que ocurrio en esta misma casa.- dijo el gemelo menor con aire siniestro- Todo comenzo en una noche terrorifica, en el baño de esta casa se mecian las telarañas terrorificamente... De repente...- todos los caballeros se exaltaron.

\- Que aparese un hombre más guapo que tu.- dijo Nemo en tono burlon.

\- No... Y yo no soy guapo... Soy super mega sexy, que no es lo mismo. - aclaro.

\- Aparese tu suegra vestida de mujer de la calle, pero aunque quieras negarlo se ve terriblemente sexy.- dijo el bicho con los ojos aviertos como platos.

\- Ehhh... No.

\- ¿Entonses?.- dijeron al unísono.

\- De repente...

\- Eso ya lo dijiste.- le interrumpio el caballero de Acuario.

\- Dejenme continuar con un demonio... De repente... Se escucha un grito aterrador, de esos que te congela la sangre... ¡ KANON, SE TERMINO EL PAPEL!- todos los presentes saltaron de sus asientos por el tremendo grito de el gemelo.

\- Con un cuerno... Por poco me da un infarto.- Dohko se llevo las manos a su pecho.

\- Pregunta... ¿Qué de terrorifico y macabro tiene eso?- cuestiono el galo, fue el único que no se sobresalto de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué de terrorifico dices?.- el bicho le miro- ¿Nunca te has quedado sin papel a la hora de estar en el trono de tronos?- el galo nego con la cabeza.- Es de lo más aterrador y escalofriante- temblo- Una vez a mi me paso... Y no quedran saber que utilice para...

\- Callate Milo.- le callo el pez.- Nadie quiere saber con que te... Ya sabes.- titubeo.

\- Fue muy dificil lavar el calcetin...

\- Milo.

\- Utilise unos guantes.

\- Milo

\- Y de cinco jabones diferentes... Desde ese día no como zanahoria.

\- ¡MILO! - gritaron a coro- ¡CALLATE!

\- Ya me callo... No saben que existe la libertad de exprecion.- se cruzo de brazos.

\- Pobre Saga, devio quedar traumado.- Shion nego con la cabeza.

\- Ni que lo diga patriarca.- dijo Kanon.

\- No hablo de ese tipo de cosas...- dijo el Tauro.- Historias de terror, que nos aya susedido hace poco o leyendas que conozcamos.-se sento sobre la hermosa alfombra color azul que adornaba la espaciosa sala de Géminis.- Pero que no sea como tu historia Kanon o la tuya bicho.

\- Que inicie Dohko.- dijo alegremente Milo.

\- ¿Porque yo?- preguntó.

\- Porque puedes contarnos cuanto terror te dieron los dinosaurios.- sonrio.

\- Milo...Te estas ganando una buena golpiza.

\- En vez de eso, porque no nos ponemos a meditar y alcanzar la iluminacion.- propuso Shaka.- O cantemos canciones de Selena Gomez.

\- Apoyo a Alde.- Aioria se sento ignorando la peticion de el rubio- Sientate a mi lado bicho.- palmeo el lugar a su lado.

\- ¿Y eso porqué?.

\- Para que la Francecita- miro de reojo a Camus- Se ponga celosa.- solto una carcajada.

\- Aioria, como yo tengo desencia y respeto hacia tu persona. No te respondo como te mereces.- se sento junto a Shaka.

-Y como yo no tengo nada de eso que menciona Camus,...Vete al diablo.- el gato solto una carcajada ante la respuesta de Milo.

Uno a uno se fueron sentando, hasta formar un circulo.

\- Y bien..¿Quién inicia?.- preguntó Aldevaran.

\- Propongo que sea por orden zodiacal.- propuso Nemo.

\- Nah, quien quiera comenzar que comienze.- dijo mascara, al ver que ninguno se animaba sonrio.- Ok iniciare yo.

\- Que no sean tan terrorificas.- Dijo Shion de repente- Pueden asustar a Mu.- abrazo instintibamente a su alumno.

\- Maestro... Ya estoy grande, no necesito que me cuide.-dejo alejandose de su agarre.

\- ¿Grande? Mu, tu tendras 20 años pero te comportas como un nene de 9.- Dohko se cruzo de brazos.

\- Maestro... Mire como Dohko me molesta.- el pelilila señalo al viejo maestro.

\- Cuantas veses te eh dicho que no molestes a mi alumno.- dijo clavando sus ojos rosas en los de el chino.

\- Ven- exclamo Dohko- con eso queda aclarado mi punto anterior.- sonrio al ver la mueca de enojo de el borrego. Viejo 1- Borrego 0.

\- Ya puedo comenzar... Ahora entiendo a Saga cuando lo interrumpen.- meneo la cabeza.- Ahora te entiendo.- sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el Lemuriano.

\- Ahora entenderas el coraje y frustracion de que te interrumpan.- Dijo Shion en tono calmo.

\- Continua cangrejo.- dijo Milo.

\- Bien les contare sobre... _El Puente De La Muerta*****_

 _Hace 90 años en Italia existio una joven muy hermosa, conosida por sus amorios con hombres casados. Tiempo despues llegaron a la ciudad dos hermanos, los cuales quedaron presos de sus encantos. La mujer al saberse querida por ellos, desido jugar con ambos. Sitaba a escondidas a cada uno en diferentes horarios. Paso el tiempo y ninguno se dio cuenta de la burla de la mujer. Ella quedo embarazada y al no saber cual de los dos era el verdadero padre de la criatura, les engaño a ambos. Les hizo creer que eran los padres de el pequeño que tenia en su vientre. La mujer dio a luz al pequeño fuerte y hermoso como ella. Paso el tiempo y los jovenes descubrieron que estaban enamorados de la misma mujer y creian ser el padre de la misma criatura. Al darse cuenta de el vil engaño, desidieron enfrentar a la mujer para que aclarese sus dudas respecto a niño. Al día siguiente fueron en busca de ella al lugar en donde acostumbraba lavar su ropa y la de su pequeño, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en compañia de otro hombre, el cual besaba y la acarisiaba sin ningun pudor. Furiosos por el nuevo engaño, planearon su venganza, desidieron esperar hasta la siguiente semana y llevar a cabo su macabro plan. La mujer llego como todos los viernes de la semana, con su canasto de ropa sucia a lavar, al puente por el cual pasaba un rio de agua cristalina. Cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a los dos hermanos, victimas de sus engaños. Los jovenes no tardaron en apresarla, le ataron de pies y manos, callaron sus gritos amordazandola. La gente de el lugar no quizo ayudarle, ya que pensaban que se tenia meresido el castigo, devido a su comportamiento. La furia de los hermanos fue más grande, que su razonamiento y consiencia, locos de dolor y la más terrible rabia, les llevo a cometer el acto más atros de sus vidas. Violaron a la joven la cual imploraba a Dios que le ayudase, despues de eso le cortaron la lengua, le cortaron sus manos con una hacha, para despues hacerle varios cortes en su bello rostro. Los jovenes ahogaron a la joven en el rio, para despues cortarla en pedazos y en un costal colocaron su cuerpo mutilado, para despues atarle y ponerle bajo el puente procurando atar a un arbol el costal para que fuese encontrado. Nada se volvio a saber de ellos. Huyeron sin dejar rastro alguno, al igual que de el niño no se supo nada, ya que el otro hombre se llevo a la criatura. Dice la gente que vive por esos rumbos que se escuchan los gritos de la mujer y que cuando los paseantes pasan por ese puente endemoniado deben tener cuidado ya que si aparese una joven bella, les arrastrara hasta el rio y les matara sin piedad alguna. Ya que les confunde con los hermanos que terminaron con su vida._

\- Es... Muy intereeesannte.- dijo Mu aferrandose al patriarca el cual le devolvia el abrazo.

\- Es real.- El gemelo le miro incredulo.- Es la historia más ridicula jamás contada.

\- Es real.- afirmo el cangrejo- Tan real como el inframundo.

\- Pues yo tengo mis dudas- dijo el frances.

\- Que mas quieren que les diga- alzo los hombros- es lo que se cuenta en mi pueblo natal... Y desde que tengo memoria allí han muerto varios hombres. Amanecian arañados y sin ojos. Segun mis fuentes en Italia, muchos han peresido allí ahogados o mutilados... Todo por los gritos de auxilio de la mujer... Por eso han muerto, les engaña pidiendoles ayuda.

\- ¿Aun tienes contacto con gente de tu pueblo?- preguntó sorprendido el minino, el cangrejo asintio.

\- Concuerdo con eso- dijo el pez a su lado- Durante una visita a el pueblo de el cangrejo, me paresio escuchar el los gritos de una mujer... Y desia... desia- dijo disminuyendo su voz, los caballeros se le acercaron.- ¡ROPA VIEJA QUE VENDA!- solto una carcajada al ver el rostro de sus amigos.

\- Jajajá que gracioso resulto Nemo.- Aioria rodó sus ojos.

\- Más gracioso que Camus... Sin ofender caballero.- dijo el hindu al ver la gelida mirada de el frances.

\- Y ahora quien quiere contar su historia.- invito el cangrejo- Animo con confianza!.- les animo.

\- Yo contare una.- Tauro se irguio en su lugar.- La cual lleva por nombre _"El Duende De El Diablo."_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **Ya lo se, ya lo se :( Capitulo muy corto para mi gusto (¬¬)...Pero bueno debemos acostumbrarnos ya que así sera ¬¬**

 **Kanon: Que positiva ¬¬**

 **Dejame terminar Kanon...Bien... ¿Lo continuo? ¿Lo dejo al abandono? O ya de plano ¿Lo borro? Dejen Reviews :D. Se acepta de todo, jitomatazos, etc, etc. Cualquier duda que tengan al respecto ya saben como hacermela saber ;)**

 **¿Moriran de susto los santos dorados? O.o ¿Mu seguira teniendo miedo? O.o ¿Shaka seguira cantando? O.o ¿Aioria seguira asiendo enojar a el bicho y el hielero? O.o...No se pierdan el proximo capitulo:** _**¿La Leyenda De Nunca Acabar?.**_

 _ ***Los Cinco Magnificos: Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga... Son cuatro (?) en la pelicula XP... La mujer invisible, la mole, el hombre antorcha y el que se estira como chicle... La neta no me gustan y ni se como se llaman, ni cuantos magnificos son... Yo solo conozco a los heroes más poderosos de el planeta; Los Vengadores XD.**_

 _ ****Top Cats: Don Gato Y Su Pandilla! ¿Quien no los conose? Quien no los aya visto de pequeño no tubo una feliz infancia... Si alguien sabe como se llama una caricatura de dos ratones de laboratorio, uno es muy cabezon y el otro muy flaco... Creo que el cabezon se llama Cerebro ¿Me podria decir como se llama la caricatura? Años que no la veo y hasta se me olvido el nombre D: ... Si no es mucha molestia tambien me puede decir (Si la conosen claro) como se llama la caricatura de un perro morado con manchas (¿)negras(?), que vive con dos ancianos (señor y señora) en una granja. Y tambien sobre un caballo y un Sherif esa si no recuerdo el nombre...Pero de que existe la caricatura existe... Salian hace años (suspira dramaticamente), esas eran caricaturas... No como las de hoy en día, que Padrinos Magicos, El Chavo Animado, que un maldito tren llamado Tom (ni idea de como se llama)... ¿Que paso con las buenas caricaturas? O.o.**_

 _ ***** Benito Bonoche (n.n) es un gatito A-DO-RA-BLE su pelaje es azul viste un saco blanco y habla bien bonito n.n es una ternurita... Este gatito me recuerda mucho a Milo, la verdad no se porque XD. (Les recomiendo ver videos de este hermoso minino:)**_

 _ ****** Es una frase de Grandes Heroes...Creo que así va, si no, diganme para corregirla.**_

 _ *******Las leyendas que contaran los Dorados son MEXICANAS 8D VIVA MEXICO CA...Caray estoy cambiando de tema XD**_

 **Shaka:[1] "La Luz" de el cantante Juanes -.-**

 **Kanon: A que serio ¬¬**

 **Opinen no me dejen aqui con la duda de mi historia, no sean como el serio y amargado de Shaka.**

 **Shaka: ¬¬... Solo dire que no soy amargado.**

 **Kanon: Solo es agrio como el limon (n.n)**

 **Shaka: ¬¬´**

 **Aclaraciones: Esta historia estara formada por nueve capitulos y actualizare cada (si Dios quiere) ocho días (Domingos)... Junto a UNDL espero tener cabeza para actualizarlas al mismo tiempo XD.**

 **Si gustan compartir alguna leyenda de su pais, ciudad, poblacion o anecdota de terror o sustos que les aya pasado, las agregare con mucho gusto!**

 **Pueden dejarme la historia... Ejemplo: La Llorona: Era una mujer... y quiero que la cuente Shura XD...Me dejan su leyenda/anecdota en un Review o mandenmela por correo electronico a: josefina _ becerra outlook . com ... Junten los espacios ;) Porfas que el asunto sea "Terror Zodiacal" para que así me sea mas facil encontrarle ... O envienme un PM XD.(de preferencia el PM)**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su experiensia de otro mundo, no tengan pena, ya que al final yo agregare una de mi propia experiencia DX... Que has sido bastantes.**

 **La leyenda de** _ **El puente de la muerta**_ **es una historia de mi estado :D. 100% Basada en hechos reales o.o**

 **Kanon y Shaka: Dejen Reviews no nos ignoren ;.;**

 **Doraditos: Por cada Review que dejen Saga se desnuda!XD**

 **Kanon: ¬¬... Una cosa es Navidad y otra muy distinta este fic... Dejen la propaganda para el otro!**

 **Shaka: Recuerden por cada Review SAGA SE DESNUDA! XD #BullingAKanon**

 **Kanon: Tu tambien (¬¬)... Dejen Reviews no me ignoren ;.;**

 **SafiroVampiroDeGéminisLaBipolar.**

 **¡Feliz Mes de Amor y Amistad! (n.n)**


	2. De Duendes Y Enanos

Les informo... Antes de que se me olvide XD... Mencione en el capitulo 1 sobre **El Horoscopo** , es una historia que estoy escribiendo con ayuda de mi primo pero esta sucede una semana **antes** de Terror Zodiacal... Las concidencias son la lluvia y demás... Por eso un comentario de Dohko respecto a la lluvia que les venia atacando desde hace días :)... El fic de **El horoscopo** lo subire en cuanto Zadico me termine de mandar lo que falta ;)... Me falta Acuario, Libra, Cancer, Capricornio y Piscis. Me mandaste el mismo archivo dos veces XD... ¿Enamorado y mal correspondido pequeño Chimpollo?O.o...

Otra cosa... Esta historia la tengo habituada despues de Una Navidad De Locura... Esta en el siguiente orden (va por las fechas en que yo las acomode y segun ocurrieron los hechos)

 **Una Navidad De Locura** 14 de Diciembre de 2015 (en curzo)

 **El Horoscopo** 26 de febrero de 2016 (aun no publicada)

 **Terror Zodiacal** 04 de Marzo 2016 (en curzo)

Las dos segundas estan con una semana de diferencia xD... Digamos que son como las continuaciones de Una Navidad, estan enlazadas (solo un poquito, no mucho)... Espero no se les dificulte la lectura =D

Para; **lady-sailor** Tu subjerencia ya la escribi! Hoy mi pequeño Milo la contara, espero te guste a como la acomode (no hize muchos cambios) jeje, espero te agrade. Espero seguir recibiendo aportaciones para mejorar... Y ahora este fic no es solo mio, es tuyo... Es de todos! :)

 **TODO** es de Masami Kurumada y diversas compañias.

 **Solo:** _Nataniel De Escorpio_ y _Dimitri de Acuario_ son de mi autoria.

 **Advertencia:** Sobre advertencia no hay engaño... Expresiones fuertes (palabrotas) doble sentido, etc, etc... **ESTO NO ES YAOI**.

Cualquier detalle climatico o geografico de Grecia es licencia artística, esta de lujo la libertad de los escritores! Así que: si llueve, hace frio, o caen pollos de el cielo es **invento de la escritora**! =D

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido** , **lady-sailor** , **El Primordial** , **Normanda Lethar** , **ferssy** , **ghost** , **iara696** , **amane amy** , **Yunmari** , **Leonor** , **Laura milena** , **DiosaGeminis** , y **ZadicoZodiacal**... Respuestas a sus comentarios hasta el final! =D

Otro detalle, es que cambie en nombre de el capitulo a; **De Duendes y Enanos**... Ya sabran porque.

En el Capitulo Anterior:

 _\- Y ahora quien quiere contar su historia.- invito el cangrejo- Animo con confianza!.- les animo._

 _\- Yo contare una.- Tauro se irguio en su lugar.- La cual lleva por nombre_ _ **"El Duende De El Diablo."**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Terror Zodiacal capitulo dos:**

 **De Duendes y Enanos.**

Un rayo ilumino el cielo oscuro, dandole aspecto por demás macabro y terrible.

Muertas, duendes demoniacos, cosas de otro mundo. No es recomendable contar ese tipo de cosas macabras en un día de lluvia... Pero los santos dorados no se amedentran con ello, si eran capases de ir al inframundo, enfrentarse a un dios, morir frente a el Muro de Los Lamentos... Y volver a la vida a soportar a una mocosa berrinchuda (que apesar de todo la querian como su hermanita) y las idioteses de Seiya, que esas si eran para causar panico mundial... Menos les daba miedo contar historias de terror... _Eso_ trataban de converserce.

\- _El Duende De El Diablo.*_ \- la voz de el imponente toro, hizo eco en la sala. Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, en si solo el nombre era macabro, con el modo en que, lo dijo el gran toro... Fue por demás _temible_.

\- Bueno... No nos dejes en suspenso y comienza Alde. - Mu trago saliva, no estaba muy combencido de querer escucharlo.

\- Yo no tengo miedo. - trato de animarse el bichito - Cuenta torito, cuenta.

\- Bien, hace muchos años...

\- Puedes ser más especifico. - interrumpio el Virgo - Respecto a la fecha. - dijo en tono calmo, que estaba muy lejos de serlo.

\- Pues... La verdad no se en que año comenzo a aparecer ese duende. - alzo los hombros - Ni su origen, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que hacia ese endemoniado ser.

\- Ilustranos. - pidio el Acuariano, era el unico de los presentes que mantenia el semblante tranquilo.

-Voy a eso... Espero no me interrumpan. - les lanzo una mirada divertida - _Hace tiempo muchos años, en mi pais natal; Brazil, no existian las lamparas de electrizidad para que alumbraran las calles, solo viejos faroles que estaban allí desde la epoca colonial._

\- ¡No tenian luz!- exclamo el bichito. - Que terrorifico...

\- No terrorifico... Espeluznante.- temblo el capricornio.

\- Dejen continuar a Alde. - Shaka mantubo su semblante tranquilo. La verdad no le agradaba en nada esos cuentos.

\- Gracias Shaka... Bien, ¿en que me quede?... A ya lo recorde - sonrio de lado - _Una noche un viejo farolero llevava a su joven nieto de dieciocho años a conocer su futuro empleo... El viejo le enceño los gajes de su simple, pero cansado, oficio. Encender, cuidar, y apagar. Cosas simples, pero aburridas para el muchacho. Una semana estubieron en esa rutina, por demás fastidiosa. El viejo le aconsejaba a su nieto, que pasada las doce de la noche, no se acercara al farol que se encontraba frente a un terreno baldio, en el cual, habia a un arbol de aguacate. Así estubiese apagado, no se hacercara y se diera la vuelta. El chico con curiosidad pregunto el porqué de tal consejo. El viejo simplemente le dijo;_

 _\- "Los demonios de media noche habitan ese lugar y esperan tentar a cualquier alma, para atarles al infierno eterno". - El joven simplemente le miro incredulo._

 _\- " En caso de que me desobedescas, por ningun motivo sigas a lo que se te aparesca... Me escuchaste? te daras la vuelta y no miraras atras". - El joven asintio ya que su abuelo le apretaba fuertemente los brazos._

 _-"Prometemelo hijo, te daras la vuelta, rechazaras todo lo que te ofresca, prometemelo"- suplico._

 _\- " Si abuelo, lo prometo"._

 _El a nciano al tener la palabra de su nieto, le dejo el trabajo a el solo. Ya que por su edad le era muy dificil su labor. Paso una semana entera sin que ningun suceso extraño le sucediese. Una noche oscura, sin ninguna estrella iluminando el firmamento, los aullidos de los perros se escuchaban por todo el pequeño pueblo, avisando que ocurriria una desgracia. Esa noche, él joven se dispuso a realizar su tonta e inserbible tarea. Su mirada se poso en el apagado farol frente al terreno baldio. Meneo la cabeza, no tenia ganas de hacer caso a las tonterias de su abuelo._

 _-"¿ que malo le podria pasar? tonterias de los viejos" - se dijo. Se dirigio a paso veloz a encenderle, coloco bien la escalera y trepo hasta estar encima de esta, en cuanto estubo iluminado, se dispuso a bajar. En cuanto toco el suelo, un escalofrio le recorio la espalda, subitamente se sintio observado, un temblor le hizo presa en cuestion de segundos._

 _\- ¿Porque estas asustado muchacho? - Una vozecita burlona se escucho a sus espaldas. Los cabellos se le erizaron al oír una pequeña carcajada._

 _Se dio la vulta lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al contemplar ese ser. Su rostro repugnante, sus ojos amarillentos, su sonriza burlona, su vestimenta extraña; pantalones verdes oscuro, al igual que su gracioso saquito, un enorme sombrero color negro, y zapatitos de punta, lo que más le asusto fue su estatura, le llagaba por encima de su rodilla. Abrio sus ojos al fijarlos en un costal blaco que traia ese ser, lo doble de grande que el pequeño duende, que lo alzaba sin ningun problema. Quizas era su imaginacion, se tallo los ojos pero el sujeto seguia allí, sus ojos se dirigieron de el duende al costal, pordria jurar que habia escuchado el tintineo de monedas chocar unas con otras al momento que el ser repugnante lo dejo en el suelo._

 _\- ¿Quieres saber que hay dentro de él?. - sonrio al ver al chico asentir lentamente._

 _Abrio la boca de el saco dejando ver, varias monedas de oro, joyas, diamantes y demás objetos de valor. El chico no daba credito a lo que veia._

 _\- ¿Los quieres no? - preguntó sonriente._

 _El chico recordo las palabras de su abuelo... "Ofresca lo que te ofresca, tu ignoralo y date la vuelta sin ver atras"_

 _Dio dos hacia pasos atras, pero el llamado de el dinero. Entre más lo veia, pordria jurar que resplandecia con más intenso color._

 _Con ese dinero podria ser más rico que cualquier hacendado, tener lo que quisiera._

 _\- "Si" - su voz sono segura, sin ningun titubeo._

 _\- "Muy bien." - el duende de nuevo cerro el costal, para hecharselo al hombro - "Pero no es simple niño, para obtenerlo... Tendras que alcanzarlo."_

 _En un pestañeo el duende desaparecio, busco donde ayarle, más no le vio por ningun lado... Habia sido victima de una ilucion, o eso creyo hasta que una voz resono a su espalda._

 _\- "Estoy aqui." - el duende estaba sobre el arbol de aguacate, trepado sobre la rama más alta. - "Para todo se debe hacer esfuerzos niño... Si subes hasta aqui y logras bajar el costal, es todo tuyo." - señalo el saco que pendia de una soga desde la rama más alta. Sonrio por ultima vez y desaparecio._

 _El muchacho lleno de ambicion, corrio hasta el arbol, le trepo sin ningun esfuerzo. En cuanto llego hasta donde se encontraba el duende, se estiro para alcanzar el saco, sus dedos apenas y le rozaron una esquina, con su mano derecha se aferro al tronco y siguio intentanto, con la mano izquierda, tomar el saco para hacercarlo así a sí._

 _En cuando le tubo por completo, lo jalo, noto que estaba algo humedo pero penso que era el sudor de sus manos, le desato sin ningun problema. Bajo cargando el endemoniado saco, pensando las mil y una cosas que podria hacer con el oro. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, escucho un quejido lastimero provenir de su carga. Apresuradamente se dispuso a desatarle, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, ¡no habia nada de oro! Varias cabezas estaban en el costal de niños, hombres, y mujeres. Un grito escapo de sus labios, al dejar caer el costal, una cabeza salio rodando hasta llegar a sus pies._

 _\- "Es tuyo, lo has conseguido con esfuerzo merecido niño." - se le helo la sangre al mirar al duende enfrente de el, con una hacha en mano._

 _Un grito aterrador perturbo esa noche, despues de eso solo se escucharon carcajadas..._

 _El grito de un joven ambicioso, que solo fue oido, por la farola y la solitaria calle, como mudos testigos, a lo que acontecio._

 _A la mañana siguiente, la guardia encontro el cadaver de el muchacho, colgado de los pies a ese arbol, dejando una mancha de sangre en la tierra negra... Su cabeza nunca fue encontrada._

 _Aun hoy en día se puede contemplar ese ser maldito entradas las doce de la noche, dicen que quienes lo ven deben salir corriendo e ignorarle, ya que siempre trae su enorme costal... Lleno de monedas de oro, las cueles no son otras que las cabezas de los desdichados, que por obtener riquesas, pagaron el costo,... Con sus vidas._

\- Tu historias es más escalofriante que Manos Malditas [1]- sacudio la cabeza el minino.

\- Madre... Verdad que no es cierto Alde, lo que nos acabas de contar. - pidio Mu, mientras Shion le abrazaba protectoramente.

\- Claro que es verdad. Aun existe ese arbol, el terreno fue comprado por una señora mayor... Les heredo el terreno a sus hijos... Los cuales dicen ver a un duendezillo sobre el arbol.

\- Y ¿porque no lo cortan? Se ahorrarian varios sustos. - sugirio Dohko, en su punto de vista. Si el fuera el dueño de esa casa, hace mucho que abria salido corriendo.

\- No lo se. - alzo ligeramente los hombros - Quizá porque no tienen miedo.

\- Que valientes. - dijo el bichito.

\- Hay mucha gente que no tiene miedo a nada. - dijo Shaka. - Como nosotros.

\- Pues habla por ti ShakaReligius - el Virgo clabo sus zafiros en Shura - Yo a lo unico que le temo es, al recibo de la luz, el telefono, el agua, el gas, el precio de la gasolina.

\- Y ¿porque de la gasolina? Si ni carro tienes. - fruncio el ceño el cangrejo.

\- Por si algun día llegara a tenerlo.

\- Shura tiene razón... Mi miedo más grande es que me corten el cabello. - dijo el pez acariziando su melena celeste.

\- A mi lo que me da más miedo es que se rompa el condón.

\- ¿Qué?- todos los presentes posaron su vista en el minino.

\- ¿A quien no le da miedo? - preguntó - Yo no quiero ser padre tan joven.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo Kanon - De solo imaginarme siendo padre... Me da un escalofrio. - temblo.

\- Pobres de los que les pasa eso. - Milo suspiro - Y de los pobres que no usan condones.

\- ¿Como que pobres? - le miro Shion - No son pobres, Milo, son unos idiotas que se les olvida cuidarse... O no saben cuidarse.

 **Con Aioros y Saga, Japón, mancion Kido.**

\- Achuuuuuuu...- estornudo el gemelo mayor.

\- Salud. - dijo el Cisne sin despegar la vista de el televisor.

\- Gracias...- " _O se acordaron de mí, o hablaron mal de mí"_ se dijo.

\- ¡Puta madre! Eso esta horrible! Mira! - Exclamo el centauro

\- Estoy viendo idiota... Y controla tus palabras, que estamos frente a seis mocosos.

-Yo soy niña.- Saori entrecerro los ojos en su direccion.

\- Bien... Cinco mocosos y una princecita.

\- Mucho mejor.- Volvio la vista a la pantalla, sus ojitos se abrieron al ver lo siguiente de la pelicula...

\- ¡Por Dios Quitala Saga! Estoy muy chiquito para ver cosas de terror. - Seiya se tapo los ojos.

\- Antes no les puse Posecion Infernal.- rodó sus orbes jade.

\- ¡A la madre de las niñas esta poseida! Santo Dios... Que chingona esta la peli, efectos muy buenos- Continuo el Fenix llevandose una palomita a la boca.

\- ¡Quiten esa pelicula! ¡Me da miedo! ¡Quitenla!- Saori se aferro a Shun el cual estaba igual o más asustado que la pelilila.

\- Cuando acabe "El Conjuro" ¿podemos ver Posecion Infernal?- preguntó Ikki viendo de reojo al gemelo mayor.

\- Di que noooo!- gritaron a coro, Seiya, Saori, Shun, Aioros y el colado de Tatsumi.

\- Sip. - Lo bueno de ser el mayor de los presentes (omitiendo a Tatsumi), es que todos aceptan lo que tu digas... Quieran o no.

\- Genial!- chocaron los puños el Cisne, Dragón y Fenix.

\- Cosnte, si tengo pesadillas, es tu culpa.- Aioros apunto a Saga.

\- Como quieras potra... Ya callate y deja ver la tele.- y sin más continuaron.

Entre más avansaba la pelicula más gritos daban los asustados.

 **Volvamos con los Santos Dorados... En Santuario, Athenas, Grecia.**

\- Si, tienes razón Shion... Son unos idiotas. - dijo Milo. En la mancion Kido, el sexy geminiano volvia a estornudar.

\- ¡Bien, cuenten chicos cuenten! - exclamo Kanon.

\- ¿Quien más quiere contar? - preguntó el galo.

\- Yo.

\- ¿Estas seguro Milo? - le cuestiono Camus, arqueando la ceja.

\- Claro, Camuchislimpuchis. - sonrio al ver la cara de su amigo. - Yo sigo... Y les contare una historia, que les hara temblar de miedo.- solto una carcajada malefica, un rayo retumbo en todo el lugar, haciendo temblar las ventanas - Ok... No lo vuelvo a hacer.

\- Bien Milo "trasero bonito" ya cuentanos.

\- ¿Bonito qué?- volteo hacia el pez.

\- Bonito trasero... Es de apodo - aclaro- Así que ni te emociones bicho, yo en estos momentos estoy comprometido con una chica...

\- No vuelvas a jugarme una de esas - le amenazo - Yo no soy el tarado y bipolar de Saga, ni la potra de Aioros para que me hables así.

\- Eh!... Al idiota de mi hermano no lo ofendas, que no esta aqui para defenderse. - se indigno el gemelo menor.

\- Pero si Milo dice la verdad, Saga es un bipolar, que se deja mangonear bien - se burlo el cangrejo, ingnorando la fría mirada de Kanon.

\- Mu... Dile a Shion que calle a los chicos!- pidio el bichito.

\- Maestro - el borreguito miro a su maestro con ojitos bonitos - Digale a los chicos que dejen hablar a Milo.

\- Niños... Guarden silencio.- dijo seriamente.

\- Genial. - Dohko se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano - Super genial.

\- Ya continua Milo, más te vale no decir tonterias como Kanon.

\- Si... No digas tonterias como... Hey!... Que te traes conmigo Olaf - Kanon miro a Camus.

\- ¿Yo? Nada... Pero juro que si me vuelves a llamar Olaf, te meto en un Ataud De Hielo... Y no te saco hasta que Milo se case.

\- Sí, exacto... No te saca hasta que yo... Bueno... Jamás saldrias de allí.- medito, el nunca se casaria, jamás así su vida dependiera de ello, el queria seguir disfrutando la vida, disfrutar de su solteria y de el sexo... Y más sexo.

\- ¡Por Buda! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo... Vas a contarnos si o no Milo. Yo tengo mucho que dormir... Digo, meditar.- se sonrojo Shaka.- Y si no vas a contar nada mejor juguemos a el pokar, con dinero de verdad... Tengo que juntar dinero para pagarle la apuesta a Aioros, esta chingueme y chingueme a que le pague - todos voltearon a verle. - ¿Lo dije en voz alta o lo pense? O.o

\- ¿Ahora le debes dinero a Aioros?- dijo la cabra, el hindú asintio - Ya estubo que nunca me pagaras los $200 que te empreste.

\- Algun día, algun día... _Debo no niego, pago no tengo_... Te los pago para la otra semana.

\- Eso vienes diciendome desde hace ocho años...- la cabra le miro de reojo.

\- Ya te dije que luego te pago, tengo varios hijos que mantener... No puedo privarles de sus gastos.

\- Pero si tu ni mujer tienes, como vas a tener hijos.- exclamo el cangrejo.

\- En algun futuro tendre hijos... Por eso ahorro, para tener dinero y ya no trabajar.- dijo.

\- Te recuerdo que hiziste un boto de castidad.- Dohko sonrio de lado al ver al hindú arrugar la nariz.

\- Desgraciados... Me rompen la burbuja.

\- Y Que apostaron?- cuestiono Kanon.

\- Fue en el coliceo... Yo afavor de Ikki y el de Shun... Me pase de idiota, Ikki dejaba que Shun le ganara... Maldita suerte la mia.

\- Si tu sabes que Ikki jamás golpearia a Shun.

\- Lo se cabra... Pero aposte más a la fuerza que al corazón.

\- Ya dejen a Milo continuar... Tu y yo hablamos luego hablamos sobre las apuestas de peleas - le miro - apostar es muy malo. - Shion entrecerro los ojos - Pero lo más malo es que pierdes... Te voy a enceñar a hacer trampas en el pokar y todo tipo de juegos de mesa, en lo de las peleas no te puedo ayudar.- el hindú sonrio ampliamente.

\- Y te quejas de que Saga les enceño hacer mujeriegos.- el chino rodó los ojos.

\- Luego te digo en que pagina de Internet hacen apuestas ilegales. - le guiño el ojo - Por el momento dejemos a Milo continuar.

\- ¡Al fin!...- alzo los brazos al cielo - Bueno ya no me interrumpan... Esta historia me la contó mi maestro... _Nataniel de Escorpio_...

 _Cuando vivía en la isla Minos, mi maestro me contaba muchos cuentos fantásticos, sobre héroes y dioses... Y también sobre leyendas... Un día me contó sobre un hombre que estaba buscando la compañía de una dama, ya entrada la media noche, camino por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Iba cantando y bebiendo ron._

\- Ya saben... Las penas con ron son buenas... Aunque con un Vodka mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cuales penas? Si estaba buscando pareja - cuestiono Kanon.

\- A las chicas, les gustan los hombres que beben alcohol, y viven la vida loca.

\- Milo... No te desvíes.

\- Voy, voy...

 _Mientras más avanzaba, más nervioso se ponía, quizás porque ya estaba cerca de la casa de el burdel de el lugar o por lo solitaria en que se encontraba la calle. En un momento inesperado sintió que alguien... o "Algo", le seguía, pensó que era un ladrón o un espectro de los que hablaban los viejos. El hombre sintió de repente como ese "algo" caminaba a un lado de el. No volteo a verle, pero un aullido le hizo girar el rostro, asustado, observo a un perro harapiento y viejo, que le observaba. Se hecho a correr, sin voltear atrás, escucho como una carcajada hacia eco en las vacías calles. Al llegar a la entrada de la catedral de el pueblo, visualizo una silueta ahí mismo, se acerco temeroso y vio a un hombre muy enano vestido de época antigua. El hombrecillo al verlo, saludo con una mano, y el muchacho le vio confundido. Pensado que haría ese enano ahí, el enano le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le dice;_

 _\- Me podrías dar un poco de fuego para mi cigarro._

 _El joven para no querer parecer insolente, no se lo negó, saco su yesquero y prendió su cigarro. Tarde se dio cuanta de el error, recordó la palabra de los ancianos de el lugar "No le des fuego al cigarro de el enano". Al darse cuenta, el joven sufrió el mayor miedo de toda su vida. El enano sonrió diavónicamente, mostrando unos colmillos muy afilados, de repente, el enano comenzó a crecer y a crecer, mientras el caminante veía aquel ser de inframundo, paralizado sin poder hacer nada, el enano siguia estirándose hasta que llego a la altura de la catedral, en ese momento vio al muchacho desde su altura y le dijo con voz infernal._

 _\- "Gracias por el fuego, amigo, ahora, ¿quieres ir conmigo a un lugar donde si hay fuego de verdad?"- dijo mientras se reía._

 _El hombre asustado, aterrorizado, se persigno, rezo cuantas veces pudo mientras corría agarrando su cruz de palma que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo.**_

 _-_ Esta demás decirles que ese hombre dejo de hacer lo que yo hago - el bicho inflo el pecho - buscar compañía femenina por las noches. - los demás negaron con la cabeza, ese Escorpión nunca cambiaría.

\- Yo creo que tu maestro te contó esa historia por algo.- dijo el chino - Para que no fueses mujeriego... A todos los hombres que son mujeriegos les pasan cosas de otro mundo.

\- Pues hasta ahora, a mi, nada me ha asustado. - dijo el bichito asiéndose el valiente.

\- Eso dices... Pero recuerdas lo que paso cuando tenianos 6 años... el _árbol._ \- dijo Camus mirándole fijamente. Milo le sostuvo la mirada.

 _"Ni se te ocurra"_ aprecia que decían los ojitos de Milo, Camus esbozo una pequeña e imperceptible sonoriza para todos, pero no para el Escorpión.

\- Hay sucesos que ni la misma ciencia puede explicar. - dijo seriamente Shura, ignorando a Camus y Milo que se debatían en un duelo de miradas. - Es más... No hay ninguna explicación... Para ese tipo de _cosas_.

\- Las almas en pena, los fantasmas, espíritus habitan en la tierra porque hay veces que se les olvido hacer algo en vida, cometieron pecados y no fueron perdonados y por eso están penando o no saben que están muertos... Respecto a los demonios, no hay ninguna razón o lógica para que existan.

\- Yo solo espero que al morir, mi alma trascienda al cielo.- dijo Milo. - Y no quedar vagando en este plano.

\- Y ¿si va al infierno?- sonrió Kanon.

\- Pues los esperare allí.- dijo sonriendo. - Dudo mucho que ustedes lleguen a las puertas de San Pedro... En cuanto les vea los mandara para allá abajo por cuidar una diosa griega... Ni tiempo les dará de pedirle un autógrafo a Jebus.

\- Es Jesús, no Jebus.- le rectifico el cangrejo.

\- Es igual Jebus, Jesús ambos están en el cielo.- el Cáncer rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Saben que es lo bueno de ir al infierno?- todos voltearon hacia Shaka.

\- No... ¿Qué?- cuestiono Camus.

\- Pues que ahí nunca hace frío... Ni llueve. - miro hacia la ventana - En simples palabras... Que jamás pasaríamos frío, ni necesitaremos de cobijas para mantenernos calientitos.

\- Es una broma ¿verdad?. - el hindú negó ante la pregunta de Kanon.

\- Shaka, últimamente has estado muy... Como decirlo...

\- Positivo ante cualquier circunstancia.- completo el Hindú.

\- Si. - dijo Shura.

\- Hay que verle el lado bueno de las cosas... Tanto malas como buenas... Todo tiene su lado positivo.

\- El lado negativo de el Infierno, es que, te vas a quemar el trasero por el resto de la eternidad. - dijo Nemo.

\- Deja tu la quemada, Shaka tiene razón...Jamás pasaremos frío ahí... Lo me da cosa son esos demonios clavándonos sus tridentes en el culo...

\- ¡Ángelo! - reprendio Shion - Si siguen diciendo groserías frente a mi Mu, les va a pesar.

\- Si, tu Mu, tu Mu, siempre tu mugroso Mu. - Dohko se cruzo de brazos. - Siempre es tu borrega de algodón.

\- Yo me baño todos los días... No soy mugroso. - se cruzo de brazos la borreguita.

\- ¿Qué? El es mi niño... lo tengo que cuidar. - ambos maestros ignoraron a Mu.

\- Como tu digas... Si tu tienes tu niño consentido... Yo tendré el mio... Y sera... sera - miro a todos los presentes - ...sera... Aioria.

-¿Qué?... _Nombre_ , ya con el sobre protector y enojon hermano, me basta. - dijo el minino.

\- No entiendo porque Nataniel... Un hombre ejemplar, dedicado a su diosa, fue tu maestro.

\- Ni yo lo entiendo Camus... Dimitri de Acuario era todo lo que yo soy ahora, un mujeriego... Mientras que Nataniel era un santurrón de primera. - La mirada de Camus le hizo pasar saliva - ¿Qué?... No es más que la pura verdad.

\- Te concedo mi acuerdo. - dijo Camus suspirando, con resignación. ¡Tenia razón el bicho! su maestro fue un mujeriego de primera, mientras que el maestro de Milo era todo lo que el quería que hubiese sido su maestro; Que fuese serio.

\- Todavía recuerdo a esos dos... - Kanon suspiro. La imagen de Dimitri llego a su memoria, alto, de cabello azul celeste hasta los hombros y ojos grises, piel pálida, mientras que, Nataniel era todo lo contrario, cabello rojo hasta la espada, ojos verdes, piel morena e iguial de alto que Dimitri. Ambos envestidos en sus armaduras doradas, peleando y gritándose por doquier, pero aun así, muy grandes amigos. - Cuando nos correteaban por todo el santuario a la hora de el baño. - sonrió al recordar su infancia junto a su hermano.

\- Pues nada más era a ti Kanon... Saga siempre era el primero en bañarse.- La sonrisa de Kanon se volvio una mueca, pequeño detalle desapersivido - Y recuerda que te correteaban por todas las doce casas... Tratando de tapar tus... Partes intimas. - otro pequeño detalle omitido.

\- Gracias Shion, gracias. - dijo entre dientes. Sus compañeros sonrieron.

\- Que bellos recuerdos... Aun recuerdo la voz de Dimitri dándome sus consejos paternales _..."Cuando la mujer este embarazada, tu has lo que cualquier hombre con honor haría... Sal corriendo y jamás la vuelvas a ver"..._ Gracias a Dimitri yo soy la persona que soy ahora; _Un experto en el arte de conquista_... Y también gracias a Saga, por supuesto. - dijo el bicho.

\- Si... Un idiota mujeriego.

\- Oye gatito, te ves muy bonito cuando estas calladito.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Ustedes recuerdan la canción que nos enceño Dimitri? - Preguntó Kanon.

\- La de; _Serrucho, serrucho esta noche doy serrucho, serrucho... Yo soy tu carpintero, hay mamá, hay mamá yo soy tu carpintero...[2]_

\- Esa no, Shaka.- rodó sus ojos- La otra... Y ¿de donde sacaste esa canción? Nunca la había escuchado.- arqueo la ceja izquierda.

\- Cuando Dimitri bajaba de el onceavo templo, siempre la cantaba... Y era por las noches.

\- Si la recuerdo... Era cuando iba a ver chicas bonitas.- Milo sonrió de solo recordarlo. - Otra que le gustaba cantar era la de; _Menea tu chapa si estilo sensual, hay, hay... Menea tu chapa si estilo sensual... Wilo te gusto mi chapa?...[3]_

\- Ninguna de esas dos... Yo hablo de...

\- Si dices que la de "Los Mosquitos" juro Kanon que te lanzo lo primero que tenga a la mano.- amenazo el Patriarca.

\- Esa también estaba muy buena.- sonrió el gato.

\- Buena?.. A mi me tenia hasta la coronilla que a mañana tarde y noche estaba; _Pican pican los mosquitos, pican con gran disimulo... Unos pican en la cara y otros pican en el cu..._ Lo mejor es que no les diga que sigue.- todos se aguantaron las ganas de reír.

\- Si... Le gustaba molestar a Nataniel con esa canción.- sonrió Milo de solo recordarlo.

\- No hablo de ninguna de esas tres... Hablo de "El Mamut chiquitito"

\- Por Athena! Aun la recuerdas. - Aioria le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Claro ¿Tu no?

\- Un poco... Recuerdo que Aioros siempre me la cantaba ya que tu maestro - miro a Camus- se la enceño... Decía que era una canción llena de enseñanza y valores.

\- Muy cierto...- asintio el gemelo - Con esa canción aprendí, a no beber alcohol exageradamente - Shura tosio - A no fumar - Shaka se sonrojo - Y a no meterme con prostitutas... - ninguno dijo nada.

\- Muy cierto... Esa rolita estaba llena de valores. - dijo Milo, asintiendo una y otra vez.

\- _Un mamut chiquitito, quería volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar..._ \- inicio Kanon.

- _Una palomita, su amiga, lo quizó ayudar... Y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar._ \- le siguió Dohko - ¡Te toca Camus!

\- Y ¿porque?

\- Porque a ti te sale la vocesita igual que Teodoro***

- _Ohhh Y ¿que paso?_ \- de mala gana les siguió el francés... La neta se escuchaba igualito que Teodoro... Bien ternurita la hielera con patas (n.n).

 _\- Mielda... El mamut se hizo mielda! Mielda! El mamut se hizo mielda!-_ cantaron a coro los dorados.

- _Un mamut chiquitito, quería tomar... Probaba y probaba y no podía tomar,_ \- continuo Mu.

 _\- Un oso, su amigo, le quizo ayudar... Y cien litros de Whisky le hizo tomar..._ Te toca Camus - pidió el minino.

- _Ohhh Y ¿que paso?_

 _\- Cirrosis... Al mamut le dio cirrosis!_ \- Fuera lo que fuera los dorados hacían buen equipo juntando sus hermosas voces.

 _\- Un mamut chiquitito, queria fumar, probaba y probaba y no podía fumar..._ \- Canto Alde.

 _\- Un perro, su amigo, le quizo ayudar y quinientos cigarrillos le hizo fumar._ \- Siguió Shura.

 _\- Ooooh... Y ¿que paso?_

 _\- Cáncer, al mamut le dio cáncer!_

 _\- Un mamut chiquitito quería debutar, probaba y probaba y no podía debutar..._ \- Sonrió Milo picaramente.

 _\- Un burro, su amigo, le quizo ayudar... Y con cien prostitutas lo hizo debutar..._ \- Siguio Shaka.

 _\- jejeje... Y ¿que pasooo?-_ Camus hizo una mueca... Como era posible que se prestara a esas ñoñerias... Pero aunque no lo admitiera, era muy bueno recordar los viejos tiempos.

 _\- Sida! Al mamut le dio sida... Sida, al mamut le dio sida..._

 _\- Una mamut chiquitito se queria drogar, probaba y probaba y no se podía drogar..._ \- Canto Shion.

 _\- Un gato, su amigo, le quizo ayudar, y cien lineas de coca le hizo fumar..._ \- Cantaron Nemo y Ángelo.

 _\- Y ¿que paso?_

 _\- Sobredosis, el mamut con sobredosis._

 _\- Y ¿ahora que le paso?... Se murió, se murió..._ \- canto Camus.

 _\- Se murió! El mamut se murio! Yea yea! Se murió el mamut se murió...[4] -_ terminaron carcajeándose a gusto, Camus incluido.

\- Si seguimos así podríamos hacer una banda... Y Camus, podría hacer doblaje de Alvin y Las Ardillas. - se soltó a reír Shura.

\- ¿Cuanto pagaran por los doblajes? - le siguió el juego el Acuario, estaba de muy buen humor para dar su fría mirada.

\- Supongo que muy bien. - le palmeo el hombro el hindú.

\- Ya niños pongámonos serios. - pidío Dohko

\- Les seré sinceros - Shion borro su sonrisa de pronto -Nataniel era peor o más descarado que Dimitri... pero luego paso algo que le hizo cambiar de estilo de vida. - dijo Shion trayendo hacia sí, la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Embarazo a una chica? - preguntó el cangrejo, el maestro negó lentamente.

\- Y que fue lo que le paso para que se volviera un santurrón... No me mires así Camus.- alzo las manos tratando de calmar a su compañero... Ambos habían desarrollado un aprecio al maestro de el otro. La razón, la desconocían.

\- Tenia veinte años cuando paso... Lo que le paso.- disminuyo su voz.

\- Y ¿que fue lo que le paso?- cuestiono Mu.

\- Bien... Lo que les contare... Es real... Tan real, como el mismo Hades.

Los chicos asintieron, no se dieron cuenta de que tres pares de ojos, les miraba desde la oscuridad de el templo.

 _Continuará..._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Safiro: Yea! Ya volvi... Con un capitulo corto, espero no les moleste.

Kanon: Tu sola presencia me hace enojar.

Safiro: Gracias, gracias,... Y tu a mi me haces reir!

Kanon: ...

Safiro: Bien... Volvamos a lo de siempre... Jeje

¿Que historia les contara Shion?O.o ¿Kanon volvera a llamar Olaf a Camus?O.o ¿Shaka seguira siendo positivo?

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo; _**Oh Mujeres Divinas**_.

Camus: Vamos con tus explicaciones...Y ese titulo...Sono más a cancion.

Safiro: O.o... Es que si... pero así lo dejo.

* El Duende De El Diablo: Es una leyenda (muy cierta) de el lugar donde vivo... No les puedo decir donde, solo que si es real. La leyenda es Mexicana pero en mi fic sucedio en Brazil. La historia, vuelvo a repetir, es real, El arbol aun esta en ese terreno, en el cual vive una Tía abuela, ella fue la que me conto esto... Aparte me dijo que el día 31 de diciembre de todos los años, se puede ver una luz a los pies de el arbol dice que es el dinero que esta enterrado allí, pero nadie se a atrevido a desenterrarlo por miedo al duende... Y por los gases toxicos que desprende el oro... Es verdad sobre los gases de el oro, por estar mucho tiempo bajo tierra. Una señora encontro un cofre lleno de monedas de oro y lo destapo, inhalo todo ese gas venenoso y se volvio loca, ella aun vive.

Shura: De que sirve tener dinero, si estas loco.

Safiro: Ni que lo digas cabra... Toda la familia de la señora ha encontrado dinero (bola de suertudos), pero en lugar de gastarlo lo esconden... A eso se le llama como; La locura de el diablo... Así se le llama aqui... Asi que la historia que les conte es **Cierta**. (O-O)

**La leyenda de que conto Milo, me la mando via Review la señorita **lady-sailor** , la leyenda es de Venezuela... VIVA VENEZUELA SEÑORES! =D... No solo México tiene historias que contar... leyenda de Venezuela contada y sucedida en mi fic por; Milo de escorpio sucedio en La Isla Milos.

Milo: SALUDO HASTA VENEZUELA! besos y abrazos Sailor ;)... Tu fan numero uno... Milo de Escorpion. ;)

***Teodoro de alvin y las ardillas... Me parecio de lo más chistoso imaginarme a Camus cantando como ese tierno personaje! Aunque yo concidero que mi querido cubito de Hielo se parece más a Simón O.o.

Camus: Ahora vamos con las explicaciones de los dorados... Obviamete de mis compañeros...

Safiro:[1] Les dare un pequeño reto... Mi querido Minino menciono algo así "Tu historia es más macabra que **Manos Malditas** "...

Los tres primeros que me digan; quien era o que era "Manos Malditas" le doy un premio ;) ...

Shura: Ponselas más sencilla, tampoco seas desgraciada...

Safiro: Ok... Manos Malditas es:

(A) Una novela.

(B) Una revista.

(C) Una radionovela.

Safiro: Las tres primeras personitas en decirme que es, se gana...

Milo: UN AUTOOOO!

Safiro: No... Bueno por parte de Milo se ganan un auto... Yo les regalare un One- Shot de el genero que ustedes quieran! Puede ser Humor/Romance o el que ustedes gusten!, Si quieren un SagaxSaori, o la parejita que gusten... El unico genero que no voy a complacer sera Yaoi. _**Yo no escribo yaoi**_... ¡Espero les agrade el pequeño reto y se animen a participar!...

Shaka: [2] Serrucho, cancion de Mr. Black...-.- Esta muy buena la rola, en mi opinion.

Milo: [3] Menea tu Chapa de Wilo D New (Prod BY Wilo)

Kanon: [4] Es un video de Argentina ¡Viva Argentina señores! hace poco Safiro lo vio, y simplemente le gusto... Se llama; Un Mamut Chiquitito

Safiro: Puede estar con otro titulo, así lo encontre yo. Les recomiendo que lo buesquen, a mi me parecio muy bueno... Jeje, 100% recomendable... La cancion no es mia, yo solo la escribi aqui... Aqui les dejo el link, solo quiten los espacios y listo n.n... **www. youtube watch ?v = xiostg6 Virc**

 **Un pequeño avance** sobre las leyendas que contaran los dorados seran: La Estacada, La Mujer Divina, La Mujer De Piedra y La Anciana... Eh aqui el motivo de el titulo, las cuatro son mujeres; Mujeres Divinas =D... No se dejen engañar queridos lectores, los nombre de las leyendas podran parecer insignificantes, pero hay muchas cosas detras de esos simples nombres.

Camus: Que "Gran" explicacion.

Mu: Vamos a contestarle a las bellas personitas que nos dejaron Reviews =D

Safiro: Me robaste las palabras borrega ;)

 **n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido** : Gracias por compartirme tu leyenda! =D... Me parecio i nteresante desde que la lei, es muy estraño ¿Quien le llamo para que volteara a ver? Creo que fue el hombre que les advirtio para que se fueran, pero ¿porque le llamo? es la incognita, si esa voz le resulto conocida claramente fue él!. Es igual a la de Sodoma y Gomorra(?) cuando los angeles fueron a advertirle a el señor (neta, soy catolica y no me acuerdo de como se llama) de que tomara a su esposa e hijas y se fueran de allí, cuando la mujer volteo a ver como ardia las ciudades se combirtio en una estatua de ceniza... Claramente fue castigo divino... Pero ¿quien llamo a Milagros? Yo creo que fue el hombre, o algun demonio que andaba por allí. Besos y Abrazos =D... Espero tener comberzaciones contigo via PM, si tardo en contestar es porque hay veces que no me conecto ;.;... Y tu leyenda la contara Mu, en el siguiente capitulo, espero no aya ningun problema :)... O si quieres decirme quien la cuente (Alde, Ángelo y Milo ya no puden T-T) Besos y Abrazos =D...Espero más reviews de tu parte.

Dorados: Besos y Abrazos bonita ;)

 **lady-sailor** : Hola! Gracias por compartirme tu leyenda! Como vez, el escorpion ya la conto! =D... Espero te aya gustado el como la conto mi bicho consentido! Ojala me sigas compartiendo las leyendas de tu pais para que todo mundo las conozca. Besos y Abrazos =D.

Milo: Besos mi Lady consentida ;)... Espero tenerte más seguido por aqui ;)... Estoy solterillo... Jeje, por si te interesa ;)

Safiro: =_= ... Y luego nos dicen que yo soy la que compro votos... Si son ustedes, dorados coquetos!

Dorados: (n.n)´

 **El Primordial** : Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer este fic, que surgio escuchando la radio jaja... Gracias por compartirme tu sueño. Sobre la casa de los perros voy a imbestigar ya que no se nada de eso. Sobre tu sueño, dejame decirte (me siento como los de Plano Astral) que fue una despedida, por así decirlo, es cuando un ser querido tuyo fallese, se despiden por medio de los sueños, o te saludan por medio de ellos. A mi tambien me ha pasado (a mi me pasan cosas de lo más lindas) soñe, hace dos años, a mi abuela. Nesecitaria contarte todo lo que paso desde el divorcio de mis padres... Y me cae que estaria más grande que el capitulo jeje, toda una novela mi vida. Ojala algun día tengas la confianza de decirme como contactarte ;)... Bueno lo que si te puedo decir es que un día antes de que falleciera mi abuela, soñe con mi abuelo (el habia muerto un año antes) y me decia que debia despedirme de mi abuelita porque ya se iba a ir con el. Les dije a mis padres, y me tomaron por loca. Llegue a casa de mi abuela y estaba de lo más feliz y le conte lo que soñe, pense que se pondria triste, pero no. Me dijo que no me asustara, que tarde o temprano nos volveriamos a ver. Al día siguiente fallecio, mis padres se asustaron al darse cuenta de lo que les dije el día anterior se cumplio... Desde ese día no volvi a soñar con ellos, no sueño con ningun ser querido fallecido - mi padre si los sueña, pero de un modo más macabro, atormentada alma, digo yo- Todavia recuerdo las palabras de mi abuela un día antes de que muriera "Nos volveremos a ver"... Soy sincera, por como me eh portado deseguro ya tengo mi lugar en el infierno... Jaja, no me meresco el cielo.-.-

Alde: _Para llegar al cielo se necesita, una escalera grande y otra chiquita!_

Safiro: O.o... Si.. Pero yo ni grande ni chiquita tengo jaja

Shaka: Recuerda lo positivo de ir al infierno, es que allí no pasaras frío.

Safiro: Ese es mi consuelo -_- ... No voy a misa, tengo seis años si confesarme, tengo un pecadillo del cual no me arrepiento.

Milo: Y ¿cual es?

Safiro: Para no dejarles picados, deben saber que fue una broma con Pika- Pika... En la ropa interior... de un pariente muy cercano.

Dorados y Primordial: O.O

Safiro: ¿Qué? o.O... Estaba enojada, algo tenia que hacer... por si se preguntan a quien se la aplique, fue a un hermano Muajajajaja..

Dorados: Malvada. O.O

Safiro: Gracias Primordial! Besos y Abrazos, espero tener pronto una combersacion... Ya que tengo mucho que contarte ;). Por sierto actualizare Navidad De Locura dentro de una semana, allí te respondere a tus comentarios ;) Jeje, Besos Y abrazos! :3... Tambien besitos tronados a tu "lado oscuro" jeje, y dile que tambien sueñe conmigo. Besos y Abrazos.

 **Normanda Lethar** : Pregunta; Si ubieses visto que era yo la que lo escribio... ¿Lo ubieses leido de todos modos? O.o... Espero tu repuesta, se sincera porfas :). Y encerio, se me complico mucho imaginarme a Saga (mi amado y sexy Saga) en una situacion asi 3: ... Me dio un ataque de risa en cuanto lo termine... Me dije "A caray... Esto escribi yo" y me solte a reir... Lo de Milo,... Me base en "Padrinos Magicos", fue un capitulo donde Cosmos y Timmy se quedaban solos en casa, y Timmy se enfermo de diarrea (creo) luego se queda sin papel y le pide a Cosmos que le de algo para limpiarse, y el tarado (cosmos es muy taradillo apoco no?) le da un calcetín... Y allí fue donde se me ocurrio lo de Milo... salio bien, ja. Pobre de la que se enamore de el jaja... Pero así de cochino y todo, no le quita lo guapo jeje... Y lo de trafico de Reviews... Juro que no fui yo! fueron ellos (señala a los dorados los cuales se hacen los decentendidos y se ponen a chiflar) Aparte Saga no esta aqui... El anda en Japón.

Kanon: Y a falta de mi hermano el que se desnudara... Sere yo ;)...

Safiro y Dorados: O.O...

Safiro: ... Tu ni estabas de acuerdo en un principio... Hasta te enojaste.

Kanon alza los hombros, en gesto indiferente.

Safiro: Ver a Kanon desnudo, sera como ver a Saga... (ni yo me la creo)... Jeje Besos y Abrazos =D... Jejeje aclarado lo de la compra de reviews...

Dorados: PRENDA POR PRENDA, DESNUDO Y MÁS DESNUDO... SAGA SE QUITA LA ROPA PARA QUE SE LE VEA LO FUERZUDO!

Safiro: O.o? (estoy comenzando a dudar de su hombria... O.O)

Kanon: **¬¬#**

Dorados: COMPLACE A LAS FANS QUE TE QUIEREN DESNUDAR... Y ASÍ MÁS REVIEWS DARAN!

Kanon: Hijos de "#$%&/ y de %$#"!

Safiro: ehh o-o... Espero tu respuesta... Orale Kanon, quitate la camisa.

Kanon: Dice, DESNUDO PRIVADO... No me esperen regreso a las 8AM. (sale de la casa)

Shaka: Una apuesta a que se regresa, porque no sabe donde vive Normanda...-.-

Todos: Hecho...(diez segundos despues entra Kanon completamente desconsolado)

Kanon: No se donde vive T.T... Pero aun así te bailo (se sube a la mesa y se pone a bailar, quitandoce la ropa lenta y sensualmente)

Safiro: *o*... Es como ver a Saga...Grrrr... Perdón... Besos y Abrazos, espero te siga pareciendo genial la historia (con todo y ortografia... auch) =D.

Kanon: Todo este baile es para ti Normanda :) (Nada más trae un boxer pegadito negro *o*) Besos y Abrazos! ;)

 **ferssy** : Gracias! descuida me eh dado cuenta de que tengo buena aceptacion por el publico, y la continuare ;)... "Así nada más tenga dos lectores voy a seguir escribiendo"... Es mi nuevo lema jeje... Gracias! Ya encontre a mis ratones favoritos, no andaba muy errada despues de todo jiji... La de coraje ya la encontre tambien, aunque el audio se oye muy chistoso jeje Gracias! Y la de el caballo, me dijeron que es imbento mio, pero no, si existe, es un caballo blanco super flaquito, y un Sherif gordito que siempre le sale todo mal... Y el caballo es el que salva el día O.o... Estaba muy padre, salia hace unos trece años (suspira dramaticamente)... Pero bueno espero encontrarlos algun día... Gracias, Besos y Abrazos =D. y... VIVA MÉXICO SEÑORES! AJUAAAAA... jeje Besos y Abrazos.

Dorados: Besos y Abrazos ;).

Kanon: Para ti te dedico estos sensuales pasos (Baila la cancion de Triller)

Todos: O.o... Adios, Adios! Hasta la proxima actualizacion!

Kanon: Besos y Abrazos bonita ;)

 **ghost** : Ningun ser humano aguanta una hora sin luz... Pero ellos? seres poderosos y guapos sin electrizidad... Yo hubiese hecho lo que Shaka... Quedarme dormida jeje... Que no se maten no significa que no vallan a quedar ilesos... Muajajaja cof cof... Gracias ya les encontre (las caricaturas =D) , lo que me desconsuela es que los veo pirateados por Youtube.. T.T... No tengo señal de cable, me tengo que conformar con la television dijital; "la era dijital ha llegado, conecta tu antena y tu codificador y podras disfrutar de 60 canales en alta definicion"... Mentira! Yo solo tengo 15 mugres canales y todos de cosina y medicina (aunque si me ha servido las recetas de cocina... Ya se cocinar! =D)... Pero bueno, gracias por pasarme el dato, ya vere como contrato Sky jeje... Eh inspiracion si tengo jeje... Pero tiempo para escribir no mucho... Voy a andar un poquito lenta con las actualizaciones, espero no te molestes y sigas a los doraditos en su aventura jeje... Besos Y Abrazos! =D. Espero más reviews de tu parte... =D

Dorados: Besos y Abrazos! Kanon tambien se desnudara para ti.

Kanon: Ya estoy desnudo...

Dorados: Bailara para ti :)

Kanon baila la cancion de Bailando de Enrique Iglecias O.O

Kanon: Dedicado este bailecito solo para ti ;).

 **iara696** : Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! espero poder seguir sacandote más risas... Yo no tengo Sky T_T... tenia, pero lo quitaron, lo unico de terror que veo es "Lo que la gente cuenta" y escucho "La Mano Peluda" de la radio AM... Escuche los anecdotas que la gente contaba y se me ocurrio que las leyendas populares (y las que no se saben) las contaran los Doraditos! Y luego me dije "Vamos a acerlo" y así surgio este fic... Voy a buscar videos o capitulós de el canal Droos en youtube (es lo más cercano a televicion de paga :P jeje) espero encontrar uno, porque ya vez que luego no dejan verlos, o no hay T.T... Gracias por tu Review y #BullingAKanon

Kanon: Eh? Yo que les eh hecho?

Dohko: Hijo, por el simple hecho de no hacer nada, ya eres odiado...

Kanon: ... Jeje muy gracioso... Burlense, burlense de mí.

 **iara696** y Safiro: Ya que diste permiso... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kanon: ... No vuelvo a decir nada.

Safiro: Besos y Abrazos espero seguir teniendote por aqui! =D

Dorados: Y... Bienvenida al club de Bulling A Kanon; Donde joder a Kanon, es no es una necesidad, es un placer ;)

Kanon: ...

Dorados: Besos y Abrazos! =D

 **amane amy** : Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado! La neta no estaba muuuy segura de publicarla, pero a tenido buen apoyo asi que continuara! Lo malo es que mi sexy Saga no esta aqui... El esta con Saori, y los demás en Japon... El unico desnudista disponible es Kanon ToT.

Milo: Pobre de mi... T.T... Quede traumado ;.; ... Fue la peor experiencia de el mundo... T.T... No se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo... Solo a Camus... Para que vea lo que se siente...

Camus:

Milo: Snif, snif... Fue peor de lo que todos imaginan T.T...

Kanon: ¿Eh?... Ta´ bien que soy malo... pero no me excedo... Jamás le haria eso al idiota de mi hermano... Por más que se lo meresca... Aunque pensandolo bien... No es mala idea hacerlo (n.n).

Safiro: O.O... amane...Que le dijiste... Tiene una sonriza malvada, con todo y el hecho de que esta semidesnudo (no trae camisa ni pantalón, solo sus boxers) se ve muy... Macabro y sexy... Y que yo lo diga... Es malo O.O.

Ángelo: Estubo buena verdad? n.n... No muy terrorifica para no espantarlos... n.n... Espera un poco y veras preciosa ;) falta mucho esta no es la unica historia de terror...

Nemo: No le coquetees o Saga te hara pedazos,... Ella es su Pequeña Acosadora.

Ángelo: Me vale... Besos preciosa ;)

Alde: ¿Que te parecio mi historia? Basada en hechos reales... Muy reales, ya Safiro te mando el PM, si te llego avisanos porfis!

Safiro: Los dorados dieron publicidad engañosa... Aqui no esta Saga T.T... El anda en Japon... Al unico que tenemos desnudandose es a Kanon... T.T...

Kanon: Voy a darte un bailecito y más que eso ;)...

Se abre un agujero negro dejando ver la figura de el geminiano mayor vestido en su armadura dorada... Para sorpresa de todos.

Saga: Cual bailecito ni que nada... Tienen extrictamente prohibido coquetearle a mi Pequeña Acosadora... Ni se te ocurra... Kanon... O.o...¿Y tu ropa? ¿No tienes desencia? Tapate.

Kanon: Mira quien vino a hablar de desencia ... Una fan pidio que le bailaras desnudo, pero como no estabas me apunte yo (n.n)

Saga: ¬¬ ... Vistete... Para amane amy... Este bailecito super sensual, con el unico gemelo sexy! Que venga la musica!

Se despoja de la armadura y luego de prenda por prenda... Ahora va con el boxer... O.O... Safiro no aguanta y se desmaya.

Milo: Ya, ya... No las emociones tanto... Cubrete y ya largate... Se supone que no deberias estar aqui!

Saga: Bien, amane, ya te baile, el baile tambien esta dedicado para Normanda, ya que me pidio un baile privado ;)... Y para todas las chicas guapas que dejaron review ;)... No te pongas celosa mi pequeña acosadora ;) sabes que soy solo tuyo...

Kanon: Sí, sí, ya largate ¿quieres?

Saga: Ya me voy... Y más les vale no coquetearle a mi Pequeña Acosadora... ¿Me oyeron? OMO

Dorados: Si O-O

Saga: Bueno.. Ya me voy ;) Adios preciosa ;)

Y ya se fue.

Safiro: ¿Qué paso?¿Donde estoy?

Mu: Te desmayaste! y estas en tu casa.

Safiro: Ok... Adios Amane, espero ayas disfrutado su... corto periodo de desnudes... grr... Bueno jeje... Adios Besos Y Abrazos! =D... Adios!

Ángelo: Adios bonita ;)

Kanon: Nada más que mi hermano se entere... seras hombre muerto.

 **Yunmari** : Otra historia mía... Creo que los voy a aburrir xD...

Nemo: Lo de ropa vieja que venda no es tan terrorifico a "Fierro viejo que venda" eso si es macabro O-O... Muy macabro.

Safiro: Ellos fueron los que lo propusieron! (señala a los dorados) Ellos propusieron lo de por cada review Saga se desnudaba... Y estoy muy de acuerdo con ellos O-o... Por ver a Saga desnudo hasta pago un millon de dolares... Dos por una noche jaja.

Milo: A tu peticion sobre Shion... mmm... SHION! QUITATE LA TUNICA!

Shion: O.O

Dohko: MUEVETE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA.

Se quita la tunica, dejando ver que traia...más ropa.

Ángelo: ¿Que no te da calor? Traer esa tunica y.. todo ese enjurge de ropa.

Shion: Yo no soy Saga... El ni siquiera usaba calzones, yo si tengo decencia. -.-

Safiro: Bien ahora lo demás... A Yunmari lo que pida.

Shion: Como ustedes no estan en mi lugar "0"

Saga via cosmos: _Una vez que la haces de desnudista te llega a gustar por las chicas guapas que te acosan... Siempre que salgo por la calle las niñas de doce años me piden que me desnude... Y yo lo hago ;)_

Todos: O.O

Safiro: Ya... Desnudate Shion... Puede que Saga tenga razón y te termine gustando. O-O

Se desnuda quedando en... Unos boxers de borreguitos O.O

Alde: Hay... Mis tiernos ojos...

Ángelo: Jeje trae borregos en las...

Safiro: Alabado sea el señor *o*... ejem... Perdón... Yo le soy fiel a Saga... Pero la carne es devil *_*... Y en cualquier gancho se engancha o_o... grrr... Con todo y boxer raro esta bien apetecible... O_O´

Shura:... o-o... Shaka quitame el sentido de la vista.

Shaka: Con gusto.

Mu: Sabia que me quiere como un hijo... pero tampoco se pase... O-O

Dohko: jajajajajajjajajajjajajajjaja cof cof...Jajajajaaaaa

Safiro: Ya lo desnude jeje... Ahora, Shion quitate los ridiculos boxers y subete a la mesa a bailar el "Noa Noa"

Shion: ¿Como que noa noa?O.o

Safiro: Si... La de Juan Gabriel, "el noa noa"

Shion: Mejor ponganme la de "la mesa que más aplauda"

Suena la rola a todo lo que da... Y Shion,...Pues Shion ya esta desnudo (ya se quito los boxer para deleite de el publico femenino). Los santitos, le piden a Shaka que les quite el sentido de la vista para no ver el espectaculo... Y que espectaculooooo esta dando el Maestrooooo!

Safiro: *.*... vea por donde se vea... Shion si tiene lo suyo... Adios, el baile es solo para ti... O.O... Besos y Abrazos =D

Shion: Ahora la de "Caballo Dorado" No rompas más!

Saga via cosmos: _Te dije que una vez que te desnudas, te llega a gustar ;) muy pronto, aunque ni te lo pidan, vas a desnudarte hasta en la calle... Lo digo por experiencia propia._

Safiro: O.O... Adios besos y abrazos!

Shion: Soy tudo tuyo Yunmari... Solo para ti ;)

Safiro: Estoy planeando seriamente en prostituirlos... -_-

Dorados: SIIIIII

Safiro: Retiro lo dicho...O-O

Shaka: No dejas hacer nada bueno¬¬

 **Leonor** : Gracias! Ya lei el review de UNDL, tienes razón, más vale tarde que nunca! No tengas miedo en decirme lo que piensas u opinas de mis locas historias! Me hace muy feliz, el saber que te gusta lo que escribo, y que te hago reir con todas mis loqueras jeje. Descuida mi potra querida (aioros) y mi sexy bipolar (Saga) no pueden aparecer en este fic (como soy jeje),... A su debido tiempo, no quiero comerme la cereza de el pastel antes de soplar las velitas (O.o?) ;)...

Dohko: Esas pelis las conoci gracias a Milo... Me las empresto un día.

Milo: Y no me las ha regresado...¬¬

Dohko: Algun día...Algun día... -o-

Kanon: Claro que mi historia es aterradora, jeje, muy macabra... En especial por los gritos de loca de mi hermano...!KANON SE ACABO EL PAPEL! KANOOOOONNN! TRAE PAPEL!... ha que recuerdos :)

Safiro: La leyenda de el puente es de mi comunidad O.O... Es real, es muy probable que no la conoscas porque es una leyenda a voces de los ancianos y gente de el lugar... Al igual que la de El Duende De El Diablo... Estas leyendas me las contaron los ancianos... Son muy interesantes todas las cosas que ellos tienen que relatar... Te diere que la leyenda de la muerta es cierta, porque yo vivo a una casa de ella, solo una casa me separa de ese lugar... Y es escalofriante O.O... Ahí no solo a muerto gente ahogada, si no, que tambien hacen brujeria O.O... Todo tipo de cosas que te puedas imaginar... No solo ahí, tambien en el panteon ya es _**normal**_ encontrarse con gallinas muertas, sin cabeza o rellenas de porqueria y media... Hay veces que la gente no tiene limites. En cuanto a las caricaturas, las antiguas, estaban mejor T.T... Es una pena que las ayan quitado de el canal 5 (siempre salian allí) ahora salen unas cosas que te quedas de "Que demonios es eso OMO" hay caricaturas buenas como, los pingüinos, Las tortugas ninja, Ultimate spiderman... De vez en cuando los padrinos magicos 7_7... Hay unos capitulos que si me gustan, otros que no... ¿Que futuro les depara a los niños? Debemos dar el ejemplo y enseñarles verdaderas caricaturas, nada de esas cosas de "Princesita Sofia" una vez la vi y casi me voy de espaldas,.. Otra caricatura que se extraña es la "Popeye el Marino" no se si la viste, pero estaba muy buena, Si la viste, ¿recuerdas cuando se tomaba las espinacas? jeje que tiempos...Otra es la de los "Tundert Cats" y la Pantera Rosa... pero donde era muda T.T... Como extraño los tiempos de antes.

Mu: Tienes 17 años y suenas como una persona de 50... ¡Ya superalo!

Safiro: Hay borrega, esos tiempos eran buenos... Es muy bueno que le enceñes verdaderas caricaturas a tu hermanito, yo tambien tengo uno y le he enceñado a apreciar todo lo clasico (no solo caricaturas, tambien musica y peliculas de el cine de oro). Si aun hay chavas y chavos, como tu y como yo, aun hay esperanza para los pequeños!. Espero te sigan gustando mis historias y espero que este no sea la ultima vez que nos leamos! Besos Y Abrazos=D

Dorados: Muchos Besos y Abrazos!

 **Laura milena** : Gracias! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer un ratito este loco fic (gracias por leer UNDL). Decuida voy a continuarla! Eh recibido buena aceptacion (apesar de la ortografia jeje), y no la voy a avandonar (n.n)... Sinceramente creo que lo que escribo es más humor que otra cosa, el terror no se me da.

Milo: ¿Como no? Nada más enojate y todos salen corriendo... Tu enojada das un miedo..

Safiro: ¬¬ ... Creo que sera más risa que otra cosa... Hasta el final espero sorprenderlos y asustarlos, en el mejor de los casos jeje... No la voy a renunciar, eso te lo haceguro ;)... Este fic junto con Navidad, son mis bebes y los dorados mis nenes adorados, que me encanta hacerlos sufrir =D

Dorados: ¬¬... menuda madre nos toco...

Safiro: Besos y Abrazos espera proxima actualizacion! Tanto de Navidad como de Terror! =D Besos y Abrazos!

Dorados: Besitos y Abrazos :)...

 **DiosaGeminis** : No se desnuda Saga :(... Se desnuda Kanon... Mi amado Saga esta en Japón y a estos dorados se les olvido :´(

Milo: Fue la motividad de el momento -.-

Kanon: Pero descuida bonita ;)... Te voy a dar un bailecito que hasta me pediras más.

De nuevo se abre un portal dejando a la vista al gemelo mayor.

Saga: Perdón por la demora, ya vine a complacer a mi DiosaGeminis ;)... Este streptease va para ti.

Se quita la ropa lentamente hasta quedar desnudo, como dios lo trajo al mundo... Otra vez Safiro no aguanta y se desmaya.

Shura: Lo vueno que no veo nada...

Shion: Mis ojos, mis bonitos y rosaceos ojos!xWx

Se viste de nuevo.

Saga: Besos chiquita ;)... Me tengo que ir, debido a que la potra de Aioros esta viendo Posecion Infernal, en cuanto llegue lo voy a encontrar desmayado, Adios!

Aioros vía cosmos: _SAGA! SAORI SE DESMAYOOOOO... TAMBIEN SHUN! AYUDAMEEE NO REACCIONAN_

Saga: Adios, adios! Besos y Abrazos Hermosura de diosa ;)

Desaparece, sin dejar rastro.

Safiro: Porque siempre me pasa eso o-o... Justo cuando se pone lo bueno, me desmayo... Respecto a Sociedad De Malvadas.. Eh leido todo sobre ellas y son simplemente ¡Magnificas! hacen un buen equipo juntas. Lei la primera parte cuando eran unos nenes n.n... Me gusto mucho, cuando los gemes intentaron enceñarle a volar a Aioros, cuando aparecio Deltha y Naia... jeje llore, rei, llore con ellas... Pero en Renacer... Saque los pañuelos, ya leiste el capitulo 45 "cataclismo"... Me largue a llorar! Estubo muy triste y muy bueno. Pobre de mi hermoso y sexy Saga, la esta pasando muy mal T.T... Estoy que me como las uñas en la espera de el proximo capitulo! Solo debemos ser pasientes con Sun y Damis (suspiro dramatico) es tan cruel la espera... Y peor para mi, que no soy nada pasiente ;.;... Jeje Besos y Abrazos, Saludos hasta Argentina! espero te animes a contarme un anegdota aunque sea pequeñito ;)

Dorados: Besos y Abrazos! =D

 **ZadicoZodiacal** : Llego la hora de ajustar cuentas contigo chimipollo... Primo, amigo, hermano mio (hijo de otra madre)... Voy a escribir La de El Ahorcado! y adivina quien la contara muajajajaja... Dile a mi tía que no se preocupe, yo no me drogo jaja, y seras tarado, me mandaste el mismo correo dos veces! Me faltan los que dije alla arriba, muevete a mandarmelos! Ya tengo lo demás pero si tu no ayudas, ¿como le voy a hacer? De haber sabido que te burlarias de mi trauma jamás te abria dicho mi panico a los muñecos (tu y tus estupidas bromas) mis hermanos dejaron de hacer tonterias, pero tu... No... me espantaste hasta que se te dio la gana... Y lo de el pozo, fue tu culpa. Da gracias a Dios que te estimaba (y aun lo hago) si no te dejaba allí dentro hasta que se me diera la gana... Antes no te rompiste la pata jaja. Y noticia de ultima hora, tu eres un chiste andante, no hay necesidad de que yo te quite tu "cara" de malo, para que se den cuenta de que no lo eres jajaja... Espero que te siga gutando mi humor gris... segun tu dices que soy un Sith... Que no se que diablos es eso O.o... Un Jeidi Gris... Tu que eres?.. Un..Un... yo no conosco nada de Star Wars... Besos, golpes y abrazos =D... Mandame la informacion correcta pedazo de idiota.. Te quiero hermano de el alma, nunca cambies!

Shaina: No se que hago aqui O.o... Pero aqui dice que si te digo Besos y Abrazos, Safiro me da un millón de dolares... Besos y Abrazos -.-

Safiro: Solo asi accedio a mandarte besitos jaja... Nos leemos luego primo! Mandame lo que falta animal!

 **n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

Trece Reviews en un solo Capitulo! O.O madre mía... ESTOY FELIZ! (Baila como loca frente al ordenador) Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajes de apoyo! Creo que hize más respuesta a reviews que capitulo jeje Pero me encanta tener contacto con mis lectores! :) Me gusta agradecerles que se ayan tomado un tiempo para dejarme su opinion!

Dorados: Al igual que a nosotros nos encanta tener contacto con las Fans! Sepan, que sin ustedes nosotros no somos nada... Somos simples e insignificantes... Como Kanon.

Kanon:

Safiro: Espero no les moleste que les aya contestado aqui. Para la proxima, todos los reviews estaran contestados en Profile (aunque no me agrada en lo absoluto la idea, me es mas facil aqui en el capitulo), ya que puede que alguien me Reporte a FanFiction...Y me quiten mi cuenta :(

Milo: Y nadie quiere eso ;.;

Kanon: Habla por ti... A mi todo el tiempo me traen de su puerquito... ¬¬

Todos: ¬¬' tarado, inutil, baboso...

Kanon: Lo ven, lo ven! Siempre me ofenden y no me dejan defenderme! T_T

Nota final: A todos los que me leen en Una Navidad De Locura, lamento informarles que actualizare dentro de una o dos semanas, ya que eh rebisado mis capitulos, y creo que me di un cambiazo marca HAY WERO; primero de 1,255 palabras (creo) a 53,727 palabras... Me quede de o-o... ¿Tanto?... Por ello me veo en la nesesidad de acerlos igual de largos que el capitulo 5... Seria una verguanza que de 53,727 bajara a 1,999... Nop, nop y nop... Voy a hecharle muchas ganas en el capitulo seis, como quien dice le doy un analisis profundo antes de subirlo a la nube (u.u). Si Dios quiere, actualizare más rapido de lo acordado.

Shaka: Como quien dice... Terminaras el Fic, hasta el año 2017.

Safiro: No, mi querida virgen, acabare el fic antes de que salga el mes de marzo (no tengo verguenza)... O menos... Sean pasientes por favor, tengo que dividirme entre el trabajo, la escuela, y las historias... w.w... Prometo acabar pronto... No puedo decir fechas, pero de que lo termino, lo termino... Y estoy revisando mi ortografia 6-6... Soy una verguenza para la naturaleza... Nesesito un Beta Reader... Y urgente! O.O

Kanon: Bueno... Chicas, hay un nuevo modo de comprar sus reviews... Digo... de vernos desnudos... Dejen su comentario y al final de este; #SexyEs¿?... Ustedes eligen a que dorado desnudar...

Shura: Ejemplo **#SexyEsMu**... Y nuestro querido compañero Mu alias la borrega se desnudara, solamente para ustedes.

Mu: n_n´

Nemo: Dejen sus reviews y quienes quieran unirse a el Club Bulling A Kanon; Donde joder a Kanon no es una nesecidad, es un placer. Dejen la frace; #BullingAKanon (n.n)...

Kanon: ...

Safiro: Nataniel De Escorpio y Dimitri de Acuario, son unos personajes que he creado para mi proximo nuevo fic; Niñes Dorada... Aun no me decido por el nombre de el fic u.u... Pero para subirlo necesito antes un Beta Reader, y tener más capitulos de el fic (apenas tengo el primero)... Espero a ustedes no les molesten mis _Oc_...

Kanon: Dejen Reviews no me ignoren ;.;

Shion (aun esta desnudo): Por cada review que dejen, nosotros nos desnudamos! y les damos baile privado y toda la cosa! solo dejen #SexyEs(dorado de su preferencia)... Y nosotros hacemos el resto!

Saga via cosmos: _En caso de que quieran que yo o Aioros nos desnudemos, no duden en que vendremos a complacerlas ;)_

Nemo: Otra dinamica que estamos lanzando es; **Pregunta Dorada**... Ustedes dejen la pregunta que quieran hacer ya sea a mi, o a alguno de mis compañeros.

Shura: De todo tipo de preguntas respondemos ;) Solo dejan su pregunta, ejemplo: **¿Cuando le pagaras su dinero a la cabra, Shaka?...** Y el rubio les responde =D

Shaka: ¬¬...

Mu: Pueden hacer una o más preguntas a cualquiera de nosotros o a todos... Ustedes eligen!

Safiro: Recuerden queridos lectores, todos los reviews y preguntas a los dorados seran respondidos en Profile en la proxima actualizacion...

Dorados: Aunque nos gusta mucho contestarles aqui! ;_;

Safiro: Siganme dejando sus leyendas, anegdotas de otro mundoaqui! y con gusto los doraditos las contaran! Ya saben; Leyenda, y quiero que la cuente (ustedes eligen al dorado... Los que ya contaron historias no podran hacelo de nuevo :( ) Dejen sus reviews! Ya saben que con gusto nosotros quince les respondemos (los dorados y yo)... Dejen sus leyendas! :D

Ángelo: #BullingAKanon. Donde joder a Kanon no es una necesidad, es un placer ;)... Unánce al club!

Kanon: No saben cuanto los odio... ¬¬

Safiro: Y creo que esta por demás decir que son los Dorados los que estan comprando los reviews... No yo -o-

Dorados: Adios, Adios hasta la proxima!

Se despide

 _ **SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y Los Santitos; Que De Santos No Tienen Nada**_ **;)**


	3. ¡Oh! Mujeres Divinas Parte I

Nada es mío todo es de Masami Kurumada...

Despues de una larga espera... ¡El terror regresa!

Camus: Con "mejor" ortografía u_u

Safiro: Pero... ¡Regresa!

Camus: Con _supuesta_ mejor ortografía uou

Safiro: ... ... ...

Kanon: Y por eso te dice "cubo culero"

Camus: Me vale.

Milo: Eh... Este fic no es Yaoi... No Yaoi ¿O.k? NO YAOI

 **Terror Zodiacal**

Capitulo Tres;

 **Oh Mujeres Divinas**

\- La historia es real, como el mismo Hades.

Un ruido horroroso les hizo respingar en sus asientos, todos voltearon a ver a...

\- Perdonen, es que escuchar leyendas me ha dado un hambre.- dijo Aldebaran sobándose el estomago.

\- Que mal anfitrión soy.- Kanon se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano- No les eh ofrecido nada para beber, Alde acompáñame a la cocina por algo para comer.

El toro dorado obedeció y siguió al gemelo menor.

\- ¡Kanon, tráeme un vaso de agua!- grito Milo.

\- ¡Ven por el!- le llego el grito desde la cocina.

\- ¡Tu eres el anfitrión, no yo! ¡Tráeme agua!

\- Bien dijiste bicho, soy anfitrión, no chacha... ¡Ven por tu agua!- volvió a responder Kanon.

\- Bien, bien... No sigas contando hasta que yo llegue.- pidió Milo a Shion, el cual asintió.

Algo que deben saber queridos lectores; Jamás le pidan algo a un Géminis, en especial si ese Géminis es Kanon.

\- Shion, ignora a esos idiotas y cuenta.- pidió el Italiano impaciente.

\- No.

\- Mugre viejo.- murmuro entre dientes.

\- ¡No me digas viejo! Que yo si te doy tus buenos cinturonazos ¿Entendiste?- amenazo alzando el puño, Ángelo solamente resoplo.

\- Sí.- murmuro de mala gana.

Esperaron pacientes hasta que llegara Kanon con la botana, pero sus mentes no dejaba de preguntarse...;

¿Qué mal puede pasarle a un hombre mujeriego, que de la noche a la mañana dejase de serlo?

Lo desconocían, los santos dorados, desconocían tal respuesta.

\- ¿Están listos para escuchar la historia más aterradora de el Santuario?- los dorados asintieron.

Aunque tenían ignorancia en dicha leyenda, no evitaba que hicieran conjeturas en su cabeza y el primero en expresarlas era el Escorpión celeste.

\- No me digas que Nataniel se metió con un travesti.- sus ojos turquesas se abrieron de par en par, al imaginar al refinado Santo de Escorpión, su maestro, acorralado por un hombre, vestido de mujer...

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda... Athena se apiadara de el alma de su segundo padre.

\- No, no fue eso lo que le sucedió.- dijo antes de que el joven comenzara a expresar sus ideas a sus compañeros.

\- Entonces haznos el favor de aclararlo Shion- pido Ángelo- que yo estoy empezando a creer que si le sucedió eso.- se paso las manos por el cabello, la realidad es que jamás le desearía eso a su peor enemigo.

\- Bien, bien... Pero déjenme decirles que lo que les contare es confidencial, no debe salir de este lugar.- una sonrisa surco los labios de el visitante clandestino, información privilegiada ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Bueno pues, cuenta, cuenta.- le animo el toro dorado.

\- Empezare por el comienzo...

\- Ni modo que por el final.- le interrumpió el chino.

\- Déjame continuar Dohko... Gracias.- dijo con los dientes apretados.

 _La noche siempre trae calma y tranquilidad a todo mundo... Pero hay veces que trae seres oscuros y demoniacos, que buscan aprovecharse de cualquier alma que se adentre en la infinita soledad._

 _Nataniel de diecisiete años, salía de la taberna más famosa de Rodorio..._

\- La cual mandaste a quitar porque todos nos íbamos de fiesta los viernes y nos poníamos unas guarapetas...- interrumpió el León, recordar como el mismo Shion había ido con el sello de Athena y colocado en la puerta para que dentro de doscientos años perdiese su poder y la maldita taberna se pudiese abrir, y no solo la puerta, si no también las ventanas.

\- Otro que me interrumpa y le voy a dar en donde más les duele.- amenazo.

\- Continua por favor.- le invito el chino.

\- Bien, como les decía...

 _Sus pasos hacían eco debido al empedrado, camino sin rumbo fijo. Sabia de sobra que en la casa de el Escorpión celeste le esperaban problemas, debido a su estado de ebriedad._

\- Obvio- dijo Shura- si a duras penas nos dejas tomar un _jerecito_ , un _vive cien_... ¡Un cooler!*

\- Soy un padre muy estricto, sépanlo muy bien... Aparte de que siempre les me eh puesto de ejemplo.- exclamo sacando el pecho, cual gallito de pelea.

\- ¡Ah! Y entonces ¿porque antes de clausurar la taberna de Rodorio te pusiste hasta atrás? Haber explica... Te terminaste todo el almacén de cerveza.- exclamo Ángelo.

\- Lo hizo para que ninguno de ustedes bebiera eso... ¡Y si es necesario que me acabe toda la cerveza de el mundo para que ustedes no caigan en ese vil y cruel Visio lo hare!- grito, los demás le miraron... A veces, solo a veces, Shion daba miedo- ¿Puedo continuar?- los santos solamente asintieron.

 _Siguió hasta ver a la criatura más preciosa que había visto jamás; Su cabello negro ondulado, de sensuales caderas y perfecto rostro, cual muñeca de porcelana, que utilizaba un vestido dejando poco a la imaginación._

 _La mujer sonrió, y su voz sonó hermosa hipnotizando más al gallardo caballero._

 _\- ¿Me deseas?_

 _El joven asintió, sonriendo libidinosamente._

 _La mujer hizo una señal para que le siguiera, el joven no tardo en apresurar el paso._

 _Después de diez minutos de caminar, la joven se detuvo en un paraje solitario, no había ningún alma por ese lugar._

 _Nataniel se acerco, creyendo que la chica había escogido ese lugar para pasar un buen rato. Se acerco a ella, dado que la joven le había dado la espalda y no volteaba a verle._

 _Le toco el hombro y en su rostro se formo la sonrisa más coqueta que poseía. La chica se dio la vuelta, más Nataniel retrocedió al ver esa figura de horror. Su rostro era terrible, sus ojos azules ya no estaban, en su lugar unas cuencas vacías por las que caían varios gusanos, al igual que su piel verdosa, su olor le mareo y retrocedió, pero el espectro extendió sus manos para acercarle a ella._

 _No pudo contener el grito que rasgo su garganta y salió corriendo, la mujer no cedió y le persiguió._

 _\- ¿No decías que me deseabas?- siseo con furia sin dejar de seguirle, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, parecía que flotaba._

 _\- ¡Aléjate!- grito._

 _\- Decías que me deseabas ¿Que te impide estar conmigo?_

 _Extendió sus brazos descarnados hacia enfrente, para acariciarle, más el joven volvió a retroceder y corrió con más fuerza, implorando a los dioses que desapareciera ese ser horrendo._

\- ¿Y luego?- preguntó Shaka con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los demás no parpadeaban siquiera, Milo abrazaba a Camus, el cual ya perdió el color al no poder respirar.

\- Llego al Santuario ya entrada la mañana, se la paso corriendo toda la noche, me pidió que le ayudara y así lo hice... Lo mande a Alcolicos Anónimos.- dijo estoico.

\- Ósea ¿No le creíste?

\- Claro que le creí.- respondió a la pregunta de Kanon- Solo que ya necesitaba ayuda para dejar de beber.

\- Igual que tu.- murmuro por lo bajo el Cáncer.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No nada.-murmuro entre dientes.

\- ¿También necesito ayuda para dejar de ser mujeriego?- cuestiono Milo sin soltar a Camus.

\- Eso se le quito solito, allí no tuve nada que ver.- se excuso el peliverde.

\- Milo... Suéltame...- pidió el francés.

\- Perdona Camus... Pero es que... ¡Tengo miedo!

\- Tu de todo tienes miedo.- refuto el español de brazos cruzados- Todos aquí tienen miedo por unas historias pequeñitas, nada comparadas a las que yo conozco.- inflo ligeramente el pecho.

\- En lugar de presumir, cuenta cabra lechera.

\- Voy Shaka, voy... Había una vez... Una vez... Una vez.

\- ¿Una vez que?

\- La verdad, ya no recuerdo, esperen a que haga memoria... Pero de que se leyendas terroríficas, me se leyendas.

\- ¡Genial! A la cabra se le fue el cabrito al monte.

\- ¡Oye!- protesto ante la burla de Mascara.

\- Déjense de tonterías por favor.

\- Maestro, quisiera contar una historia de mi país natal, claro, si me dan la palabra.- pidió Shaka con toda la calma de el mundo.

Sentía su corazón a mil por hora, por culpa de los idiotas de sus compañeros, ahora, como venganza, el les contaría la leyenda más aterradora de su lugar de nacimiento.

\- ¿No que tu no crees en esas cosas?- preguntó Kanon incrédulo.

\- Pues no creo, pero no está de más contarles uno que otro relato.- dijo en la misma actitud calmada.

\- Bien, échale entonces Shaka.- Dohko coloco la barbilla entre sus manos, sabía que muy pocas veces se escucharía a Shaka contando historias de terror... Se le escucharía maldecir y mentar la madre a cualquier ser viviente, más no contar historias.

\- La historia tiene por nombre... _La Estacada..._

\- ¡Trata sobre una sexy mujer vampiro que te chupa la sangre!- exclamo alegre el bichito.

\- A mi me gustaría que me chupara otra cosa.- susurro Ángelo en su lugar, Nemo solo negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! Y te pediré de favor Milo, que al ser tu ex vecino más cercano, me dejes continuar.

\- ¿Como que ex vecino? ¿Eso qué onda?- Kanon miro con extrañeza de el Escorpión a Virgo.

\- Pues recuerden que antes, Shaka y yo éramos los "más" cercanos a Escorpio, debido a que Aioros había estirado la pata, porque lo mate, y Dohko andaba de pescador ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

\- Que frialdad para decir las cosas Shura, que frialdad.- dijo Afrodita negando con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, gracias.

\- Lo malo de ser vecino de Camus.- se burlo Ángelo, el francés solamente le miro de reojo.

\- ¡Déjenme continuar, bola de idiotas!- grito Shaka.

\- Recuérdame comprarte tus Dalai* en la farmacia la próxima vez que salgamos.- trago en seco Shion, desde Shaka había regresado a la vida, era grosero... Nah así era, lo que pasaba era que se portaba bien con tal de que Buda no lo regañara.

\- Bien, la leyenda se llama _la estacada._

La tormenta arrecio, el viento golpeo fuertemente las ventanas, los santos se apretaron unos contra otros... Shaka tenía los ojos abiertos, los tenia abiertos... ¡Los tenia abiertos!... Y se veía re botana (xD)

\- _Hace 50 años, en la India, existió una mujer de belleza extraordinaria, cuerpo hermoso y dotada de..._

\- ¡Unos melones grandotes!- exclamo el bichito- Porque vendía fruta, malpensados.- dijo mostrándoles la lengua a sus hermanos de armas.

\- ¡No! Déjame continuar y no interrumpas- dijo después de asestarle una patada en el estomago al bicho- Bueno, _dotada de poder seducir a los hombres de cualquier clase social, solo que ella era especial... Solo hombres con dinero..._

\- Me cae que era Escorpio, ya ven que son unos interesados.- Shura se aclaro la garganta al ver la asesina mirada el Milo y Shaka, uno por llamarle interesado y otro por interrumpirle- Perdona, continua Shaka.

\- _Más el pueblo se canso de la desfachatez de la prostituta, ya artos de ella, recurrieron a los Sacerdotes, no solo la acusaron de Adulterio, si no, de brujería y pacto demoniaco, al ser bella y traer varios hombres tras de sí._

 _La joven fue apresada y torturada durante tres días, hasta que se declaro culpable, creyendo así que su martirio acabaría._

 _Cual fue la sorpresa de la chica, al enterarse de su castigo._

 _Fue arrastrada hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde se enterró, a un lado de la carretera, una estaca de madera de dos metros de largo (dejando cuarta parte de la estaca clavada en el suelo, total de altura 1.5 metros)_

 _Entre cuatro hombres la sostuvieron de sus manos y pies, abriéndola de pies, cual tijeras... Se subieron en unos bancos sin soltar a la chica que imploraba piedad._

 _Fueron ignorados sus gritos, poco a poco la clavaron en la estaca, abierta de pies hasta que la punta salió por su cabeza... Su cuerpo fue dejado por varios días allí, como una clara advertencia a las mujeres de doble moral._

 _Dicen las personas que viven por esos lugares, que se puede ver claramente, como cada seis de Enero, la silueta de una joven al lado de la estaca, la cual aun se encuentra allí, hoy en día._

\- ¡Fin!- grito el Hindú después de treinta segundos de suspenso, soltó una carcajada al ver a sus compañeros dar un ligero saltito de su lugar.

\- Joder Shaka, ¿quieres matarme?- preguntó Dohko llevándose las manos a su pecho.

\- No, claro que no.- dijo sin reprimir su sonrisa burlona.

\- Hay madre mía... Si en esos tiempos clavaban a las mujeres en estacas por ser casquivanas, no quiero saber que le hacen a los hombres como yo.- se señalo Milo.

\- Ósea; Un pirutijais.- dijo Shura, después de haber calmado su respiración.

\- Sí, un _pirutijais_.- sonrió con aire zorruno- Por cierto... ¿Qué diablos significa _pirutijais_?

\- Es una palabra mexicana, que fue llevada a España y significa "Pluto"... O su significado más correcto es; Hombre que se mete con varias mujeres... Ósea, como Milo comprenderá... Un golfo.

\- Oye sí...- sonrió de lado, más pronto se esfumo de su rostro dando paso a un gesto de indignación- ¡No soy golfo!

\- Ajá.- dijo irónico el Español.

\- Juro que si seguimos así, no podre dormir solo en tres semanas.- suspiro Kanon.

\- ¿Solo tres? Hay Kanon, tú con una simple película que te puso Saga duraste dos meses y medio diciendo que te perseguía un muñeco.- soltó el minino.

\- Cállate, Silvestre*, cállate.

\- La verdad nunca se debe callar.- respondió con aire meditador.

\- En especial si todo mundo te vio hacer el ridículo... Y nosotros pensando que Saga era el único exhibicionista ¡Que babosos!- grito Dohko alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

\- Cállense... Es un recuerdo que quiero dejar en el pasado.- murmuro desviando la vista.

\- Dudo que lo olvides, ya que Saga filmo todo tu despapaye ese día.- se burlo Milo.

\- Y al siguiente lo subió a Youtube...- se carcajeo Ángelo- ¡Tengo ese video en HD!

 **Flashback**

Se los resumo rápido; Saga y Kanon ven la película Chucky, a Kanon le da miedo... Saga le juega una broma a Kanon mientras se está bañando, Kanon se queda sin habla, después deja caer la toalla... Quedando desnudo para deleite de la autora (ósea yo) y las lectoras (obviamente ustedes)... Luego, sale de la casa de Géminis seguido por su hermano y Aioros... Kanon salió gritando como loco, Saga igual... Es de familia.

 _\- ¡El maldito muñeco viene detrás de mí!- Kanon corrió como alma que perseguía Hades escaleras abajo, atravesó Tauro como bólido, Aries igual._

 _\- ¡Kanon! ¡Cálmate, soy yo! ¡Es broma Kanon, el muñeco no hace nada! ¡Te jugué una broma!- Y Saga detrás de él, con una toalla en mano y el muñeco en la otra- ¡Te van a meter preso idiota, estas desnudo!... Y Aioros... ¡No vayas a dejar de grabar!_

¡Se me olvidaba! Saga y Aioros grabaron la carrera de Kanon, a todo color y en alta definición... Si gustan ver el video está disponible en Youtube ;)... ¡Broma! Solamente disponible en fanfiction xD... Porque la única copia la tengo yop... Pero eso ya es otro asunto... Volvamos a la historia...

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Ah- suspiro- Que buen video... Y que bellos tiempos.

\- Y según Saga, jamás recordarían nada.- se cruzo de brazos molesto.

\- No recordamos- Shion negó con el dedo índice- ¡Lo vimos en Youtube! ¡Eres famoso hijo! Ahora todo mundo te conoce como "El Todas Puede" "El Menin Pinguin" "El Paraguas"

\- ¿Como que "paraguas"?- Aioria le miro confundido.

\- Sí, porque si no tienes cuidado, te saca un ojo.- se carcajeo Shura.

\- La verdad... No entendí.- murmuro el Gato.

\- Luego te explico, Gatito, no te preocupes.- le revolvió los cabellos.

\- ¡Silencio! Que quiero olvidar ese horrible y feo momento en mi vida.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- Fue bueno, no lo puedes negar.- Kanon negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de el Bicho.

\- Otra historia, otras historia... ¡Otra historia!- canturreo Mu.

\- Y porque tu no cuentas una ¿Eh?- siseo amenazante el viejo maestro.

\- Porque la estoy guardando para el final, _Roshi_.

\- ¡Shion!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Mira a tu borrego de felpa!- grito señalando a Mu de modo acusador- ¡Ya les eh dicho que no me digan Roshi!

\- ¡Maestro! Mire como Dohko me señala.- contraataco Mu.

\- Dohko, no señales a Mu.

\- ¡Oh que la chinita que tengo por madre!- se aparto el cabello de la frente de un manotazo.

\- ¡Dohko! ¡Controla tu vocabulario! ¡No seas vulgar!- le llamo la atención el patriarca.

\- ¡No me estés chin...!- se defendió el viejo Maestro... Más no termino su defensa ya que cierto Santo de Cáncer le llamo la atención.

\- Pueden calmarse un poquitito... ¿Sí? Gracias.- soltó irónico Ángelo.

\- ¿Alguien más que tenga una historia que compartir?- cuestiono el Torito dorado.

\- Yo.- susurro el sueco.

\- ¿Afrodita? Estas seguro.- arqueo una ceja el caballero de la cuarta casa.

\- Sí ¿Porque lo dices?

\- No, nada, por nada.

\- Bien mi niño, ¿que nos vas a contar?- pregunto entusiasmado el Lemuriano Mayor.

\- A la leyenda se le conoce como; _La Anciana..._

\- Tu abuelita.

\- Si... Digo no.

\- Tu tía abuela.- volvió a sugerir el bicho.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡A ti que te importa!

\- Eso se gana uno por querer saber más.- se cruzo de brazos fastidiado.

\- Ya Nemo, no nos dejes con las ganas y cuenta.- pidió Shura, Camus solo arqueo su ceja.

\- Bien... Era... ¿Qué es eso que suena?- pregunto a sus compañeros.

Una canción tipo romántica retumbo en sus oídos... Y era... ¿Napoleón?

 _Eres por tu forma de ser conmigo lo que más quiero_

\- ¡Joder!- grito Kanon poniéndose de pie y jalándose los cabellos en el proceso- ¡Es Saga! ¡Busquen el teléfono! ¡Búsquelo!- gritó mientras lanzaba los cojines en todas direcciones.

 _Eres, mi timón, mi vela, mi barca, mi mar, mi remo..._

\- ¡Búsquenlo! ¡¿Donde deje mi celular?! ¡¿Alguien lo vio?! ¡Celular! ¿Donde estas? ¡Celular!- dijo, como si le estúpido aparato le fuese a responder; _¡Aquí, Kanon! ¡En el sofá!_

\- ¿Donde fue la última vez que lo viste?- preguntó Camus poniéndose de pie.

\- Lo vi en mi mano, cuando estaba jugando Candy Crush.- dijo sin voltear a verle.

\- ...

 _Eres; Agua fresca donde se calma la sed que siento..._

\- ¿Donde? ¡¿Donde?!

 _Eres; el abrazo donde se acunan mis sentimientos..._

\- En sus brazos.- dijo estoico el bicho.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Yo que voy a saber.

\- ¡Búsquelo!

 _Eres; El regreso que cada vez, más y más deseo._

 _Eres; La respuesta que no encontraba entre mis silencios..._

 _¡Eso y más! Y otras cosas que compartimos como un secreto..._

\- ¡¿Donde lo deje?!

Si no lo contestaba estaría en serios problemas... O más bien Saga pensaría que lo secuestraron... ¡Debía encontrar el celular! ¡No quería que Saga se preocupara!

\- Kanon, no es eso cuadrado que resalta en tu trasero.- dijo seriamente Afrodita.

\- ¿Eh?- llevo sus manos a su trasero, tanteando sus bolcillos dándose cuanta de que Nemo tenía razón- ¡Sí! Gracias Nemo.

\- Que observativo, que meticuloso.- dijo Milo sorprendido.

\- De nada, de nada.- respondió el Sueco.

\- Que se me hace, que a ti lo único que te interesa es vernos los atributos.- susurro Shaka.

\- De algunos sí- dijo mirando de reojo a Milo, el cual tragó saliva- de otros, como el tuyo, no llaman mi atención.- se cruzo de brazos el peliceleste.*

Shaka no atino a replicar, solamente volteo el rostro de manera dramática y murmurando cosas entre dientes.

\- ¿Halo? Aquí el sexy se Kanon, allí algún feo del cual no se su nombre...- dijo más calmado.

 _-_ _ **Déjate de idioteces Kanon, soy yo.**_

\- ¿Quien yo?

\- ¡ _ **Yo! Aioros**_

\- Y ese milagro que te acuerdas de los pobres Potra.- soltó burlón, Shion izo señas. Kanon entendió y coloco el altavoz.

\- _**Déjate de locuras y pásame a Aioria.**_

\- Aquí estoy hermano ¿Que paso?

\- _**Esta el altavoz... De que me sorprendo... ¿Qué tal todo por allá?**_

\- Bien, esta todo tal y como lo dejaste.

\- ¡ _Bien mugroso!-_ se escucho una voz hasta el fondo, seguido de gritos.

\- ¡ _ **Cállate Saga!**_

 _\- A mi tu no me callas, idiota. Y regrésame mi teléfono, que en ningún momento te lo empreste._

 _ **\- Y que me cuentas hermano.**_ \- ignoro, olímpicamente, la queja de Saga.

\- ¿ _Y luego porque te andando matando, Potra?_

 _\- ¡_ _ **Cállate!**_

\- Todo bien por el Santuario... ¿Qué tal Japón?

\- _**¿Que dices? ¿Se te acabo el jabón?**_

Los presentes se taparon los oídos al escuchar varios gritos femeninos... Y ¿Uno masculino?

\- ¡ _No griten! ¡Que me van a dejar sordo!_ \- se escucho la voz autoritaria de Saga.

- _ **¡La azoto contra el suelo! ¿Que no viste? ¡Ave María purísima!-**_ se escucho a... ¿Seiya?

\- _**Sin pecado concebido.-**_ fue la respuesta colectiva de Shun, Saori y Shiryu.

\- _¡Gallinas!-_ se escucho a Hyoga, Saga e Ikki.

\- _**¡Que se callen! ¡No me dejan oír!**_

\- ¿Que tanto escándalo es ese?- preguntó Shion acercándose al teléfono.

\- _**Hola Maestro...-**_ dijo el arquero- _**Nada, solo que estamos viendo una película que Saga puso.**_

\- Que el cielo los ampare.- dijo Kanon juntando sus palmas y mirando al cielo.

\- _**No están tan mal... Están... ¡Sagaaaaa! ¡Por tu madre, quita eso! ¡Va a matarla, va a matarla!**_

\- Aioros... No grites, que no vez que nos afectas los tímpanos.- Shura salió en voz de sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

\- _¡Ya la mata! ¡Ya la mata!_

\- ¿Cual están viendo?- pregunto Kanon curioso.

\- _**El conjuro**_.

\- Ah... Termina en que salvan a la familia y se llevan la cajita musical a su casa y creo.. que los sigue el ente.

- _¡Porque diablos cuentas el final!-_ grito Ikki- _¡Arruinaste la película!_

\- Que quisquilloso.- murmuro Kanon- A todo esto, ¿Para qué hablas, Potra?

\- _**Para saber como estaban, nada más.**_

\- Pues, como lo abras notado, estamos bien... Adiós.

\- _**¡No me cuelgues gato! No me cuelgues, o ya veras cuando llegue al Santuario**_.

\- _¡¿Que mierda pusiste Saga?!-_ se escucho a Seiya gritar, después se escucho un quejido- _¿Porque me pegas, Aioros?_

\- _**En mi presencia no se dicen malas palabr... ¡Concha tu madre! ¡¿Que mierdas es eso, Saga?!**_

\- _Es... ¡Posesión Infernal!-_ grito el gemelo, después se escucho una carcajada... Y luego una fuerte tos.

\- Denle palmaditas porque se les ahoga el _wey_.- dijo Kanon con burla.

- _Ahogada tu fregada conciencia, Kanon_.- grito Saga.

\- Ah... Qué bonito es llevar el día ofendiéndote.- le respondió este.

\- _**Bueno chicos, me voy... Solo hablaba para saber cómo estaba mi gatito consentido... Adiós gato, tomas tu leche, te lavas los dientes, no metas mujeres a tu cuarto... ¡Adiós!**_

\- _Kanon... ¡Ojala que te caigas de las escaleras!-_ se escucho a Saga.

\- ¡Ojala que a ti te atropelle un carro!- le respondió de regreso... Esa era su manera de decirse que se cuidaran... Pero qué bonita, que bonita.

\- _**Eh... Aioria... Cuelga tu...**_

\- Mejor tu.- dijo el gato.

\- _**No, tu**_...

\- Ok.- después el Gatito lindo, colgó.

\- Pero qué bonito su amor fraternal, que bonito.- dijo Shion cruzado de brazos sin dejar de mirar al Géminis y Leo.

\- Lo que nos dijimos Saga y yo... Es un modo de decirnos que nos cuidemos... Ya saben, entre gemelos nos entendemos.- dijo Kanon, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas... Agradecía a los dioses que no hubiese luz, ya que nadie pareció notar su reacción.

\- Dirás, entre locos se entienden.

\- Es igual.- alzo los hombros ante las palabras de Camus.

\- Bueno... ¡Nemo! Sigue con la historia, no nos dejes en ascuas.- pidió el Bicho mirándole con mucha atención.

\- Es... No es por sonar descortés pero... Se me fue la historia, pero creo que comiendo un poco me llegara de nuevo.

\- ¡Pues come! Que para eso traje la botana.- grito Kanon

\- Hablas de la botana que, nuestro querido, Aldebaran... ¿Se comió?- pregunto con burla Ángelo.

\- ¡Pero si traje una cazuela llena!- miro con sus bellos ojitos abiertos de par en par a Tauro.

\- Tenia hambre.- alzo los brazos inocentemente.

\- Sin comida, no hay inspiración... Vamos a la cocina a ver que comemos.- dijo Shion poniéndose de pie.

\- Bien, vamos- Kanon le siguió- ¡Pero hay de ustedes si tocan _nuestra_ Nutella!- les miro con los ojos entrecerrados, un rayo ilumino el lugar, dándole un aspecto aterrador al ex- marina.

\- Tranquilo, Kanon... Nadie tocara tu Nutella...- murmuro Milo viéndole con temor.

\- _Nuestra_ Nutella... De Saga y mía...- gruño.

\- Si... Tuya y de... Saga...- dijo Shaka.

\- ¡Bueno pero que esperamos, vamos, vamos... No hay comida que perder!- grito Mu, liderando a sus amigos asía la cocina de Géminis- Maestro...

\- ¿Mmm?- le miro el peliverde.

\- ¿Me puede preparar unas ricas quesadillas?- le miro cual borrego a medio estirar la pata.

\- Si pequeño, lo que pida mi nene.

\- ¡Lo estas maleducando, Shion! ¡Lo estas maleducando!- grito Dohko señalándole acusadoramente.

\- Lo que digas Dohko, lo que digas... Es más... ¡Quesadillas para todos!

\- ¡Los estas maleducando, Shion!- volvió a protestar el Chino.

\- Rápido a comer- les empujo Ángelo- Que me muero por escuchar la historia de Nemo.

Entre gritos de alegría y un chino que no dejaba de bufar salieron de la sala... Dejando a los tres entes ahí.

\- ¿Crees que tarden mucho en salir?- cuestiono uno a su camarada en voz baja- Me ha dejado picado el caballero de Piscis con su historia.

\- Cállate los _ojos_...- murmuro el que estaba a su diestra- Que la de la _estacada_ me ha dejado la piel de pollo.

\- Se dice de "gallina"- tercio el otro.

\- ¿Y qué? A los pollos no se les pone chinito el pellejo.- en respuesta, el otro rodó los ojos.

\- Abra que esperar a que terminen de comer...

\- Pero yo también tengo hambre...- se quejo uno.

\- Yo igual.- lloriqueo otro.

\- ¡Pues se joden!- les miro fiero- Eso les pasa por no desayunar bien.- se cruzo de brazos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia, solo las risas acompañadas de repiqueteos de utensilios de cocina se escuchaban hasta el fondo de el pasillo.

Dicen que la paciencia era una virtud... La cual, los tres metiches... No conocían... Solo les quedaba rogar a que los Dorados se apresuraran, no solo para desatar la tercera guerra Santa contra ellos, si no, para saber más leyendas... Que les tenía el alma en un hilo y la curiosidad al cien.

 _ **Continuara...**_

Safiro: Eh... ¡Taran! :D

Kanon: ... ... ...

Safiro: No tengo perdón de Dios, no lo tengo.

Kanon: ... ... ...

Safiro: Si es que aún quedan lectorcitos que les gustaba esta historia... ¡Perdón! ¡Mil y un veces perdón!.. Eh estado muy ocupada y apenas pude acabar el capitulo, el cual dividí en dos, para que la lectura no se les hiciera tan larga... El próximo capitulo;

 **¡Oh! Mujeres Divinas II** (segunda parte)

Sinceramente, no sé cuando llegue a actualizar esta historia... Agradezco enormemente a todas por su colaboración... No respondo los reviews, porque me da pena que después de tanto tiempo, en el que no actualizo, y solo subo historias... No tengo la decencia de decirles qué onda con _TZ (terror zodiacal)_ Perdónenme, sinceramente, perdón... Si es que aun hay alguien que me lea por aqui, espero me siga y no me abandone... Aunque es lo que merezco por tanto hacerles esperar... Perdón, perdón, perdón...

Kanon: Yo, vengo como representante de todas las lectoras que han esperado y esperado y esperado y... esperado por actualización... Y a nombre de ellas te digo... ¡Hija de tu...!- Shura y Camus le sostienen de los brazos- ¡Ven acá! ¡Que no eh empezado contigo!

Safiro: ¡Agárrenlo, que me va a morder!

Saga: Tranquilo Kanon, tranquilo...

Mu: Mejor nos vamos... Que esto está peor que Laura en America...

Aioros: ¡Las aclaraciones!

 _Eres_ canción de el increíble Napoleón... ¡Lo adoro!

*Cooler: Bebida de origen que no tengo idea... Es alcohol (?)

Safiro: Que, por cierto, hace mucho que no me tomo un pegue.

Aioros: ... ... ... El chiste es que no deben tomar niños menores de 18.

Safiro: ¡Yo ya puedo tomar! :D

Ángelo: Ya saco el lado alcohólico -

* Dalai: Pastillas tranquilizantes.

*Pirutijais: Realmente se dice "Pirujo" pero en el lugar donde vive Safiro se pronuncia o se acostumbraron a decirlo así... Pirutijais.

*Silvestre: gato que se quiere tragar a Piolín... Pero al baboso todo le sale mal... Amo a Silvestre... Me recuerda a Aioria.

Aioria: -.-

Safiro: No es por hacerme promoción, ni nada por el estilo... Pero si quieren saber en que acabo, como comenzó y porque Kanon le teme a un muñeco... ¡Vallan a mi Profile! Busquen en mis historias; _**Bulling A Mi Hermano Menor; Kanon**_... Y sabrán en que termino todo ese desmadre xDDDD...

* Respecto al comentario de Afrodita... El es "Bisexual" le gustan tanto hombres como mujeres... Yo en mis fics siempre, siempre, lo hago así... Porque es la manera en como lo veo... Aparte de que me gusta mucho hacerle así porque, de ese modo, el acosa a sus camaradas (en especial, Milo xD) de manera sexual, en broma, sin caer en el Yaoi... ¿Me entendí?... Espero no les moleste, aunque a la mayoría no le agrada... Sorry...

Shura: Nos tenemos que ir unu... ¡Pero volveremos!

Kanon: Sí es que a Safirito se le ocurre actualizar pronto... grr..

Safiro: No duden en dejar sus anécdotas, leyendas o experiencias propias que quieran compartir... No serán juzgados ni tachados de locos... ¡Ayúdenme a enriquecer esta historia! No ahora solo es mía, es de todos ustedes TuT... ¡Las historias que me han compartido serán contadas por los dorados! Yo les avisare cuando... n.n

De nuevo, una disculpa... Aunque sé que no tengo perdón de Dios...

Espero dejen un bello Review, que me motiva a mejorar... ¡Besos y abrazos!

Shaka: Ya no serán _ShakiFraces_... Ahora serán; DoriFraces... Hoy le toca a la... ; Shionifrace: _ **No entiendo cómo la gente puede levantarse temprano para irse a correr... Yo me levanto temprano y apenas puedo arrastrarme al baño... ¿Alguien me puede explicar?...**_ Palabras dichas por el Filosofo; Shion De Aries... El día en que Dohko lo quiso poner a correr para que bajara de peso.

Shion: OñO

Dorados: Nos vamos... Dejen reviews! No nos ignoren ;_;

Safiro: Perdónenme, se los pido, perdónenme...

Se despiden;

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar Y Los Santitos Dorados... Y un encabrona#$ Kanon de Géminis... Y un indignado borrego pachoncito c:

Shion, Kanon: Grrr...


End file.
